Remember, I do it for you
by Angelika25
Summary: Damon, un jeune militaire, décide de rentrer chez lui à Mistic Falls et reprendre les cours. Après avoir perdu contact pendant deux ans, il revoit son frère Stefan, ses amis, ses professeurs, et aussi des ennemis. Pourquoi Damon a tout plaqué du jour au lendemain pour aller à l'armée ? Il y a-t-il un rapport avec la mort de sa mère ? Tous Humains ! :)
1. Présentation

Bonjour ! :)

Alors voilà je vous propose cette intrigue pour savoir si l'idée vous plait ou pas. J'ai déjà quelques idées mais j'aimerais savoir si le rapide résumé vous plait ou non pour savoir dans quelle direction partir avec cette histoire. Il y aura une 15 de chapitre ( après sa dépend de mon inspiration)

Les personnages seront tous humains, certains feront parti de l'univers de l'armée et tout ( comme j'en cherchais une sur l'armé et que j'en ai pas trouvé j'en fais une :p ). Certains personnages qui sont morts dans la série referont surface dans mon histoire comme Vicky, le père des Salvatore, Oncle Zac, les parents Guilbert ect ...

Je vous met un résumé un peu plus long vu qu'il y a une limite de mot dans la présentation :

_ La mère de Damon et Stefan, deux frères très unis, meurt dans un terrible soit disant accident. Cependant tout le monde soupçonne Damon, le plus âgé qui était présent dans la maison, d'être l'auteur de ce meurtre Son père, Guisepe, l'envoie donc à l'armé "poussé" par les habitants de Mistic Falls. Damon, avec son meilleur ami Klaus, fera des découverts à l'armé qui le pousseront à rentrer chez lui après deux ans d'absences. _

_Comment est ce qu'il sera accueilli par Mistic Falls ? Par ses amis ? Par sa famille ?_

_Que c'est-il vraiment passé se soir tragique ?_

Bref dite moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous pensez qui va bien pouvoir se passer :D

J'écris une autre histoire en ce moment donc je préfère finir la première avant de m'attaquer à celle-ci (Patience il ne me reste plus que 3-4 chapitres à écrire ;) )

Bon Week-End ou Bonne Vacances pour certains !

A bientot ! :D


	2. Chapter 1 Un Retour Tant Attendu ?

_Chapitre 1 : Retour tant attendu ?_

_Pension Salvatore, _

Pov Damon

Après 2 ans, 728 jours exactement, me revoilà devant ma maison familiale. Rien n'avait changé durant ces deux années. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Quelle ironie qu'en j'y pense … C'était maman qui s'occupait du jardin : on voyait clairement qu'elle y mettait du cœur et de l'amour dans ce qu'elle faisait. Le jardin Salvatore était vivant, coloré, tout simplement un endroit paradiasque.

Cependant tout avait changé depuis la mort de maman, les fleurs avaient commencé à perdre de la couleur, à se faner petit à petit, bien avant la saison, le jour de son décès. Oui … rien n'avait changé. Le jardin était toujours beau, fleurissant comme avant. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, ce n'était pas elle qui les avaient encouragées à grandir, s'épanouir. Ce n'était pas elle, mais de simples jardiniers ne cherchant que l'argent et un peu de gratitude de la part de mon père. J'entendis comme par hasard Guiseppe réprimander un employer à l'extérieur de la maison. Ne voulant pas le croiser, je poussais la porte de ma maison et entre.

Je dépose mon sac dans l'entée est fait quelques pas jusqu'à arriver dans l'immense salon. Décidément, cette endroit avait perdu de la couleur et de la convivialité depuis que maman est partie. Je fais encore quelques pas tout en appelant … appelant qui ? Je n'ai gardé contact avec personnes depuis que je suis parti. Ma famille doit m'en vouloir à mort de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle. De plus je doute que Guiseppe eu la bonté de leur dire quoi que ce soit à mon sujet. Et oui, Guiseppe travaille dans le camp de l'armé dans lequel il m'a dit de partir, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix alors j'ai accepté. On se voyait pratiquement tous les jours, mais aucun de nous ne prêtait attention à l'autre, comme si l'autre n'existait pas.

Soudain, j'entendis une personne descendre des escaliers. Surement de peur, d'angoisse et de stress, je me retourne lentement et appréhende sa réaction. Enfin, je vois cette fameuse personne, mon oncle Zack, porter un très grand carton apparemment très lourd, trop pour lui. Je l'observe légèrement amusé par mon comportement de quelques secondes auparavant et l'aide à porter le carton avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase à ses pieds.

**Zack** reconnaissant : **« Merci beaucoup inconnu »**

**Damon** blessé **: « C'est Damon … »**

**Zack **très surpris : **« Damon ?! »** S'écria-t-il lâchant par la même occasion le paquet sur ses pieds

Je vis Zack se tordre de douleur et tenir sa cheville fortement atténuant la douleur. Je pousse le carton plus loin et l'aide à s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche. Ensuite, je me précipite vers la cuisine récupérer de la glace et la tend à mon oncle. Je m'assoie en face de lui, regardant par terre, tandis que lui se focalisait sur son pied. Je n'osais relever les yeux vers lui, je ne voulais pas voir son regard accusateur sur moi. Malheureusement, je sentis son regard focalisé sur moi. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et relève ma tête. A ma plus grande surprise, il avait l'air content de me revoir, heureux et soulagé. J'allais dire quelque chose lorsque je vis sa main s'approcher de mon visage et me tourner la tête à gauche.

**Zack : « C'est dans cet état là que tu rentres à la maison ? Dis donc tu es bien amoché » **Dit-il sur un ton calme observant le bleu que j'avais sur la joue et les points de sutures que j'avais sur le front **« Il était comment l'autre ? Dans le même état j'espère »**

**Damon** surpris par la question et amusé :** « Pire que moi »**

**Zack **avec un sourire **: « Tu n'as pas perdu la main dans ce cas » **puis rajouta après avoir vu mes mains **« Tu n'as pas changé, tu répètes toujours les même erreurs … on ne t'a pas appris à l'armée d'utiliser tes pieds ? Tu n'aurais pas eu les mains dans cet état, et ça peut être plus efficace »**

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin : **« Je préfère mes techniques » **

**Zack** levant le doigt comme pour le prévenir : « **Ca te porteras malheur un jour tu verras » **puis rajouta avec un visage de marbre **« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**

**Damon : « La maison me manquait » **Dit-il comme si c'était évident

**Zack** avec un air sérieux : **« Tu ne me la feras pas à moi Damon, tu es parti pour une raison précise. On n'avait aucune nouvelle de toi pendant 2 ans, sauf les rares fois où ton père nous as dis 3 mots à ton sujet. Tu n'as jamais voulu prendre tes journées pour venir nous voir, alors il doit y avoir une raison pour ton retour soudain »**

**Damon** de but en blanc : **« J'arrête l'armée »**

**Zack **ne relevant pas : **« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »**

**Damon : « Je vais faire ma dernière année au lycée »**

**Zack** curieux : **« Et après ? »**

**Damon **ne sachant lui-même pas trop quoi : **« Surement un petit boulot quelque part »**

**Zack** le regard rempli d'espoir : **« Tu reviens donc définitivement ? »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin : **« Tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps »**

**Zack** très contente par sa réponse **: « Dans ce cas, il faut fêter ça ! »** Dit-il se levant et allant chercher deux coupes de champagnes ainsi qu'une bouteille de la réserve, il les remplit puis en tendit à son neveu **« A ton retour ! »**

**Damon : « A mon retour ! » **

Nous trinquâmes nos coupes et bûmes d'un cou la totalité de celle-ci. Nous parlâmes pendant environ une heure de tout et de rien. Je prenais de ses nouvelles, de mon frère et lui voulait connaitre mon aventure à l'armée. Je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir que Zack voulait connaitre la raison de mon retour. Il avait raison, il y a bien un motif qui m'a poussé à quitter l'armée. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler, je préférerais oublier même cette histoire et me concentrer sur mon présent. J'espère que le temps m'aidera à oublier, à aller au-delà de cette histoire. Nous fume interrompus par une personne pénétrante la pension. Je ne sais pas si je dois appréhender ou pas ces retrouvailles, mais j'espère que mon frère comprendra mon comportement.

**Damon** faisant quelques pas vers lui : **« Stefan »**

Tout comme je l'avais prévu en rentrant à la maison, Stefan me regarda, détourna le regard sans un mort et monta dans sa chambre. Je l'avais blessé, j'en étais conscient, mais voir les yeux remplis de reproches qu'il m'avait lancé m'a montré une fois de plus que j'avais fais une terrible erreur en m'éloignant de ma famille.

**Zack** voyant qu'il est touché: **« Comprends le Damon, tu es son frère et il avait besoin de toi quand votre mère est morte »**

**Damon **acceptant la situation : **« Je l'ai déçu, je l'ai laissé au moment où il avait le plus besoin de mon soutien. Je mérite ce qui m'arrive »**

**Zack** le réconfortant : **« Oh ne soit pas si dur avec toi mon garçon, laisse lui du temps »**

Je me retournais vers mon oncle agacé par le surnom qu'il me donnait depuis que je suis tout petit « mon garçon ». Mon père voyageait souvent à l'époque alors il s'est occupé de moi comme son propre fils, fils qu'il n'a jamais eu. Se surnom m'a poursuivit toute ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mes 19 ans. J'allais lui faire la leçon comme à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça mais une autre personne fut interruption dans la maison.

**Guiseppe** cherchant son fils du regard : **« Stefan ! Il est 17 heures passées ! As-tu oublié que ton couvre feu est de 17h zéro zéro ?! C'est fini tes sortis au Grill, tes soirées entre pote, tes fêtes du lycée ! Ce Kol est une très mauvaise influence pour toi Stefan ! Tu m'entends ? »** Cria-t-il à travers toute la maison puis rajouta après avoir repris son souffle mais il m'aperçut **« C'est … fini »** Dit-il assez surpris de voir son fils le plus âgé ici

**Damon **sur un ton sarcastique : **« Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir … papa »**

**Guiseppe **dégouté par son fils : **« On m'avait informé de ta démission mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était réelle. Décidément tu échoues tout ce que tu entreprends »**

**Damon : « Quand on a l'argent c'est facile de réussir »** Dit-il avec une voix remplie de sous-entendus

**Guiseppe** lui criant après : **« Tu me causes du tord à moi et à toute notre famille en m'accusant de tels faits ! »**

**Damon** la voix pleine de reproche : **« Comment tu expliques alors que toutes les personnes qui ont porté plaintes contre toi on soudainement retirées leur accusation ? »**

**Guiseppe : « Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues mais je n'ai rien à voir avec cela ! »**

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin : **« Peut être pas directement, mais ton argent a surement du être très convaincant »**

**Guiseppe** n'acceptant pas son comportement : **« Sa suffit Damon ! Tu dois montrer du respect à tes supérieurs ! Continue à me parler sur ce ton et tu retourneras à l'armée sur le champ ! »**

**Damon **lui tenant tête jusqu'au bout : **« C'est fini cette période où tu prenais les décisions à ma place ! Je suis plus un petit garçon que tu peux terroriser à longueur de journée ! Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi ! »** Puis rajouta ne laissant pas le temps à son père de répliquer **« Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller au Grill. Zack, ne m'attends pas pour diner je vais rentrer tard »**

Je salue mon oncle puis me dirige vers la sortie et ne prenant pas la peine de regarder mon père. Je sors de la maison et ne tarde pas à entendre mon père se plaindre très fortement de moi à mon oncle, qui, avait pris ma défense. Comme toujours.

_Demeure Mickealson, pendant ce temps,_

Pov Klaus

Dès que j'ai appris que Damon, mon meilleur ami depuis déjà 10 ans, avait décidé d'aller à l'armé légèrement forcé par son père et les événements qui s'était produit à Mistic Falls juste avant, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je l'ai suivi, mais contrairement à lui, revenir à la maison n'est pas pareil pour moi. En faite, Mistic Falls est une nouvelle ville pour moi. Comment cela ce fait que je connaisse Damon depuis si longtemps ? J'habitais avant à la Nouvelle Orléans, mes parents m'envoyait souvent avec toute ma fratrie en colonie. C'est à une d'entre elle que j'ai rencontré Damon. On se voyait peu souvent mais on gardait toujours un contact fort, on se réservait toujours à chaque vacances une semaine où l'on se rejoint et passe la semaine entre pote. Lorsque j'ai décidé de suivre Damon à 17 ans, mes parents m'avaient déjà annoncé que nous allions déménager à Mistic Falls dans les mois qui viennent. Je n'ai que rarement mis les pieds dans cette petite ville perdue : uniquement pour déballer mes cartons et passer un weekend tout les trois mois avec ma fratrie.

Assez parler de moi, Damon vient de me déposer devant la demeure où vit ma famille depuis un peu plus d'un an. Pressé de revoir ma fratrie, je pénètre la maison et la cherche de vue. Je dépose vite mes gros sacs et vais au salon. A mon plus grand bonheur, je vois en premier Kol et Rebekah, cette dernière, heureuse de me voir vient me sauter dans les bras.

**Rebekah** les larmes aux yeux : **« Tu m'as manqué Klaus ! Trois mois c'est long sans toi ! »**

**Klaus **sincère : **« Toi aussi petite sœur »**

**Kol : « Ca fait du bien de te revoir Nick »**

**Klaus** haussant les sourcils : **« Ah oui ? »**

**Kol **retirant ce qu'il a dit : **« Bon n'exagérons pas quand même »**

**Rebeka**h lui reprocha-t-elle : **« Tu ne nous as pas prévenu que tu viendrais »**

**Klaus : « Ca c'est une partie de la surprise »** Dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil

**Rebekah** curieuse : **« Et c'est quoi la deuxième partie ? »**

Puis j'entendis une voix aigue crier sur quelqu'un me coupant dans mon élan. Je me retourne pour voir ces deux fameuses personnes et voient sans surprise mes parents. Alors que je m'attendais à un accueil chaleureux de leur part, ce que j'entendis de leur bouche me fit mal.

**Esther** énervée : **« Klaus c'est quoi toutes ces affaires dans l'entrée ?! Dois-je te répéter à chaque fois de ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre ou dans la cave ? Ca commence à faire beaucoup ! Mais regarde comment tu es vêtu ! C'est comme ça que tu nous rends visite ?! »**

**Mikae**l haussant le ton : **« C'est ton fils regarde comment tu l'as élevé ! »**

**Esther : « Je te rappel que c'est le tien aussi ! Où est ce que tu étais quand il avait besoin d'autorité de son père ?! »**

**Mikael** en colère** : « Je travaillais dur pour que toi et tous les enfants que tu m'as faite puissiez vivre généreusement ! »**

**Esther **lassée **: « Travail, travail, travail ! Tu n'en n'as pas marre de me sortir toujours les mêmes excuses ? Ta famille tu en as pensé comment on a souffert de ton absence ? »**

C'est à ce moment là que je sentis Rebekah m'attraper par le bras et m'entrainer avec elle suivi de Kol dans une autre pièce, très loin de celle-ci. Comme avant mon départ, les disputes entre mes parents ne cessaient de continuer, et même de s'aggraver. Ma mère reprochait à mon père d'avoir fait passé son travail avant sa famille, mon père reprochait à ma mère comment elle nous avait élevé : c'est-à-dire nos comportements par exemplaire à son gout, nos résultats pas suffisant, notre investissement dans la vie active, professionnelle. Et c'était à chaque fois la même chose, c'est même devenue une routine à force. S'il passe une seule journée sans que l'un hausse la voix, c'est qu'il faut vraiment s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Heureusement qu'avec mes frères et sœurs on est soudé, ensemble on résisté à leur dispute. J'ai plus particulièrement des liens forts avec Rebekah et Kol, ensuite il y a Elijah, le grand frère, et la petite dernière, Angela, et enfin Finn. Je n'ai rien contre lui … tant qu'on ne reste pas trop longtemps ensemble.

On arrive dans une grande pièce qui donnait une vue sur le jardin et la terrasse. On s'installe dessus pendant que Rebekah nous sort des verres et de quoi boire.

**Rebekah** désolée pour son frère : **« Excuse-les, tu sais comment ils sont »**

**Klaus** avec sarcasme : **« Je me suis habitué à leur accueil très chaleureux »**

**Kol** ne lâchant pas l'affaire **: « Alors quelle était la surprise ? »**

**Klaus **lâcha-t-il : **« Je rentre définitivement à la maison ! »**

**Rebekah** sautillant sur place : **« Mais c'est génial ! »**

**Kol **partageant la joie de sa sœur **: « C'est cool, on pourra draguer ensemble »** Dit-il lui envoyant un clin d'œil puis rajouta devenant sérieux **« Et que fais tu de Damon ? » **

**Klaus : « Je lui ai promis de le soutenir et de le suivre »** Dit-il

**Rebekah** perplexe **: « Il revient aussi donc ….pourquoi ? »**

**Klaus **ne sachant quoi dire étant donné qu'il avait promis de ne rien dévoiler à personne : **« Euh … »**

Heureusement pour moi, une petite bouillie blonde vient me sauter sur les genoux et me faire un gros câlin. Je la serre fortement dans les bras lui montrant à quel point elle m'a manqué aussi.

**Kol **lançant un regard complice à la plus jeune des Mickealson **: « Fais attention Klaus, si elle t'enlace comme ça c'est qu'elle veut quelque chose, n'est ce pas Angela ? »**

**Angela** avec une moue adorable : **« Nick est ce que tu peux m'ouvrir la bouteille s'il te plait ? »**

**Klaus : « Oh taisez-vous »** Dit-il à l'intention sa sœur et son frère qui était plié en deux sûrement à cause de la tête que j'avais faite après la demande de la petite

**Angela** se pressant de rajouter ne voulait pas blesser son frère qu'elle aime beaucoup : **« Mais tu m'as manqué quand même tu sais »**

**Klaus** ne pouvant être fâché contre elle **: « Moi aussi Angela. Tiens »** Dit-il en lui tendant la petite bouteille, puis en guise de remerciement eu le droit à un bisou sur la joue de la petite dernière avant que celle-ci ne rentre à l'intérieur

**Rebekah** avec une voix remplie de sous entendus **: « Je me demande de qui elle tient ça »**

**Kol** se trouvant non coupable : **« Ne me regardez pas comme ça je n'y suis pour rien ! » **

**Klaus** la taquinant : **« Tu ne fais jamais rien et pourtant c'est toujours sur toi que ça tombe hein »**

**Kol** comme pour cultiver son frère : **« Ca ça s'appelle de l'injustice Nick »**

**Klaus** curieux : **« En parlant de justice, quand est ce que reviens Elijah ? »**

**Rebekah** lui expliqua-t-elle **: « Il est passé nous voir il y a quelques jours mais il avait une affaire à Atlanta, en tant qu'avocat il n'avait pas le droit de refuser. Il tient beaucoup à son boulot »**

**Kol** calme : **« Si tout ce passe bien, le weekend prochain il sera là »**

**Rebekah : « En faite, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu as arrêté l'armée ? » **Demanda-t-elle

**Klaus **comme si c'était évident **: « Je vais reprendre les cours, finir le lycée et me trouver un petit boulot »**

**Rebekah **pour la première fois envie d'aller en cours **: « On sera peut être dans la même classe avec Kol ! Ne t'en fais pas les gens sont très sympas … »**

**Kol **la coupa-t-il avec une voix remplie de sous entendus **: « Tu oublies les quelques exceptions »**

**Rebekah **avec une grimace à l'énonce des personnes **: « Elles ne sont pas importantes » Dit**-elle avant de rajouter** « Je te présenterais mes amies, je suis sûr que tu veux faire parti de l'équipe de foot n'est ce pas ? Tant mieux parce que le capitaine de l'équipe est un ami alors je pourrais te faire rentrer, avec Damon s'il veut »**

**Klaus **content d'avoir son appuie **: « Merci de ton aide Rebekah mais les sélections ne se passent pas demain, en plus je n'ai pas besoin que tu persuades ton ami de nous faire rentrer dans l'équipe »**

**Rebekah **croisant les bras sur sa poitrine **: « Vous vous sentez si fort que ça ? »**

**Klaus** avec un sourire arrogant : **« Je dirais suffisamment fort pour gagner le championnat à nous tout seul, et je ne me vante pas »**

Pour seule réponse, j'ai une le droit à regard tueur de la part de ma sœur m'incitant à me taire tout de suite. Nous continuâmes de parler pendant encore quelques temps jusqu'à ce que la température dehors se fit sentir de plus en plus. On rentra alors à l'intérieur, ma fratrie avait repris ses occupations avant mon arrivé tandis que moi j'étais monté dans ma chambre afin de me préparer pour aller au Grill. Je suis sorti quelques minutes après prévenant ma famille, enfin mes frères et sœurs que je partais et prends ma voiture direction le bar.

_Devant le Mistic Grill_

Pov Externe

Caroline en avait marre. Non, marre est un bien trop faible mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle avait raz le bol de lui. Depuis qu'elle est sortie de chez elle pour aller au Grill et qu'elle a croisé Tyler sur la route, le draguer de service n'avait pas arrêté de lui proposer d'aller chez lui, de lui offrir un verre avec petit déjeuner inclus … voir même d'aller dans un coin plus tranquille pour … s'amuser un peu d'après lui. Mais Caroline n'avait pas la même mentalité que lui, des aventures comme ça, elle n'en voulait pas dans sa vie. Le comportement de Tyler l'insupportait ! Il faut rajouter en plus qu'il est en couple avec Vicki ! Tout ce que souhaitait la jeune blonde était qu'elle arrive le plus vite possible au bar et passer du temps avec Matt, son ami de longue date. Cependant, Tyler, qui était aussi l'ami de Matt, devient de plus en plus entreprenant.

**Tyler** en lui lançant un clin d'œil : **« Caroline ma jolie Caroline, acceptes ma proposition. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas dessus »** Dit-il avec une vois remplis de sous-entendus

**Caroline : « Tyler je te le répète pour la millième fois ! Je ne suis pas intéressée par toutes tes propositions plus dégelasses les unes des autres ! »** S'écria-t-elle en agitant les bras **« Tu me laisses tranquille ! Ou encore mieux tu m'oublies ! »**

**Tyler** se sentant intouchable : **« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas demander à ta mère de venir te sauver ? Laisse-moi rire ! Elle ne peut rien contre moi, un petit mot de mon père et elle perdra son boulot »** puis rajouta la plaquant contre un mur **« Alors donne moi ce que je veux »**

Tyler ne cacha plus alors ses intensions 'noires' et entreprit de profiter du moment. Cependant la jeune lycéenne était décidée à ne pas se laisser se faire et tenta par tous les moyens de se dégager, se libérer ou même de frapper Tyler. Mais rien à faire, il est trop fort, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il appartient à l'équipe du lycée. Il devient de plus en plus violent voyant que la jeune lycéenne lui échappait des mains. Elle cria à l'aide mais personne ne vient, personne ne l'entendait. Plus le temps passait, plus elle croyait que personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Cependant, sans prévenir, Tyler fut propulser en arrière et elle put enfin être libérée. Elle voulu tout de suite remercier la personne qui lui ai venu en aide mais fut prise de court lorsqu'elle vit le visage de celle-ci, un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 2 ans maintenant.

**Tyler** cachant sa surprise de voir cette personne ici : **« Tient tient, qui voilà de retour ? Damon Salvatore en personne »**

**Damon** énervé après ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire : **« Toi tu es sûrement la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir aujourd'hui »**

**Tyler** se moquant littéralement de lui **: « A l'armée non plus ils n'ont pas voulu de toi ? Ici tu n'es pas le bienvenu je te signal »**

**Damon** ne rentrant pas dans son jeu : **« Je suis quelqu'un de perspicace »**

Alors que Tyler allait répliquer, il regarda Damon et Caroline à leur tour, sourit puis s'enfuit, littéralement. Les deux se retournèrent pour expliquer ce comportement étrange mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le Salvatore se retrouva bloqué contre un mur, les mains dans le dos, immobilisé. Il réussit tout de même à apercevoir la personne qui le tenait, c'était un agent de police.

… **: « Tu as été prévenu Damon. Une altercation, un témoignage contre toi, un quelconque délit et ça suffit pour convaincre le juge de te mettre derrière les barreaux » **Dit une voix le tenant fermement plaqué

**Caroline** voulant la séparer de son sauveur **: « Maman laisse le il n'a rien fait ! »**

**Liz **regardant avec dégout et mépris son prisonnier **: « Regarde les bleus que tu as sur les bras, tes vêtements sont déchirées par endroit ! C'est clairement il tentative de viol ! Cela ne sert à rien de le défendre Caroline ! Il aura ce qu'il mérite ! »**

**Caroline **ne voulant pas qu'il soit vu pour coupable **: « Ce n'est pas lui c'est Tyler ! Il m'a suivit depuis la maison jusqu'ici ! »**

… **: « Shérif que ce passe-t-il ici ? »**

**Liz **ne prêtant pas attention à lui **: « Il n'y a rien à voir ici, retourne à tes occupations »**

**Klaus **répliqua-t-il **: « Je suis Klaus Mickealson et vous tenez mon meilleur ami alors j'ai bien le droit de savoir quelle connerie il a fait »**

**Liz **à l'entente de ce nom se retourna et lâcha le Salvatore :** « Le fils Mickealson à l'armée, je devine donc que vous avez décidé de revenir définitivement » **puis n'attendant pas une réponse de leur part poursuivit **« C'est la dernière fois Damon que je te retrouve dans une telle situation, ne me fait pas regretter de te laisser partir cette fois » **puis s'adressa à sa fille d'une voix ferme et autoritaire **« Caroline, rentre tout de suite à la maison. Nous discuterons plus tard »**

Le sheriff quitta alors le lieu de l'accident et laissa les trois personnes seuls. Durant un court instant, Damon ainsi que Caroline se regardèrent, ne sachant comment agir l'un envers l'autre. Il faut avouer, ils ont tous les deux un passé proche, complice et remplie de bonne chose, mais Damon est parti, la laissant derrière lui. Sentant la situation devenir gênante, Caroline salua les deux garçons et rentra chez elle, non sans quelques regards envers les deux hommes.

**Klaus **ne lâchant pas la belle blonde du regard comme hypnotisé par sa personne : **« C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu l'as connais ? »**

**Damon : « C'est mon ex » **Dit-il d'une voix étrange montrant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler

Les deux hommes marchèrent dans un silence vers le Grill. Klaus avait touché un sujet sensible chez Damon : Caroline. Il avait remarqué comment ils se comportaient envers l'autre, même s'ils n'ont pas parlé directement entre eux, il l'a entendu le défendre pour ne pas qu'il ait des ennuies. Elle tient encore à lui, cela se voit, après deux ans loin l'un de l'autre. De même pour Damon. Si les hypothèses de Klaus sont bonnes, Damon est le sauveur de Caroline suite à une agression, ce que le sheriff à du mal interpréter. Damon ne lui a jamais parlé de Caroline : il a juste énoncé son prénom quelques fois et les relations difficiles qu'elle a avec sa mère, ce qui apparemment a compliqué le lien qu'il entretenait avec elle.

Klaus sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut Damon voulant aider une vieille dame a rangé ses affaires qui était tombé de son sac. Cependant, la scène tourna très mal.

Damon : « Laissez-moi vous aider » Dit-il se baissant pour ramasser une pomme tombé du sac

Vieille dame : « Ne me touchez pas ! Comment osez-vous revenir à Mistic Falls après ce que vous avez fait ? Vous n'estes qu'un meurtrier ! » Cria-t-elle laissant le Salvatore agenouillé au sol

Klaus rejoignait alors son ami et remarqua que celui-ci n'était ni surpris ni en colère après cet accident. Cependant, contre toute attente, il vit son ami se relever brusquement avant de jeter la pomme contre un mur la faisant éclater. Puis, il rentra dans le Grill, décidé d'oublier le passé et ce qui venait de se passer, sous le regard surpris de son meilleur ami.

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction ! )**

**J'espère que l'idée de départ vous plait et que vous allez apprécier l'histoire ! **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début ? Des retrouvailles à la pension Salvatore ? A la demeure Mickealson ? De l'incident avec Tyler et Caroline et celui avec la vieille dame ? **

**Vous ne saurez pas avant quelques chapitres ce pourquoi Damon est considéré comme un meurtrier mais je voudrais savoir si vous avez des hypothèses sur cette histoire.**

**Bref j'espère que ça vous as donné envie de continuer :D**

**Bonne Lecture et Bon week end ! )**


	3. Chapter 2 Début des Tensions

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Nataliamine : __Ca fait plaisir de voir que le début te plait Je vois que le courant passe pas avec le père Salvatore :p Tyler n'est pas du tout comme dans la série dans ma fiction … tu verras par toi-même ) Bonne Lecture ! _

_DelKllaro : Contente de voir que le 1__er__ chapitre t'as plus Damon va avoir du mal a retrouver sa complicité avec son frère :/ Tu en sauras plus sur le comment et pourquoi pour Caroline et Damon un peu plus tard ) Bonne Lecture ! _

_Chapitre 2 : Début des tensions_

_Quelques jours plus tard, _

_Pension Salvatore_

Pov Externe

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé, « enfin » est un bien trop grand mot. L'ainé des Salvatore était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'y retourner et affronter le regard des autres jeunes qu'il décida de sécher le premier jour de cours. Damon était profondément endormi sur son lit, la tête enfoncé dans son coussin de soi. Il entendit de l'agitation dans la maison, sûrement Stefan qui venait de se lever, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et se recoucha.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et s'arrêter juste en face de sa chambre. Cette personne d'abord entrouvrit la porte, puis rentra voyant que le Salvatore dormait, ou plutôt faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas le forcer à aller en cours. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons et se concentra sur sa respiration. La personne se rapprocha du lit et secoua légèrement le gros dormeur dans le but de le réveiller. Cependant il n'a reçu aucune réaction de sa part. Damon sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il entendit cette personne partir vers sa salle de bain, elle voulait sûrement lui demander la permission de l'utiliser mais étant donné qu'il « dormait », elle l'utilise sans celle-ci. Le Salvatore ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour connaître l'intrus qui voulait le réveiller et vit Zack revenir, courant vers lui avec un saut dans la main. Pas assez réveillé pour réagir efficacement, Damon se retrouve trempé de la tête au pied, le lit avec.

**Zack **extrêmement fière de son coup **: « Allez debout ! Si tu te dépêches tu peux encore arriver à l'heure »**

**Damon **avec ironie **: « La délicatesse tu connais ? »**

**Zack : « On part dans 20 minutes ! » **Lui cria-t-il sortant de la pièce

Damon, complètement assommé par le coup de son oncle mit quelques temps avant de bien se remettre les idées en place. Grognon, il se leva avec nonchalance et fila sous la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard il sortir tout frais et habillé pour attaquer la rentré. Il descendit en bas, et tomba sur son oncle, toujours avec son sourire collé sur le visage lui rappelant l'événement de ce matin.

**Damon : « Satisfait ? »**

**Zack **assis dans le canapé **: « Très » **puis poursuivit en se levant **« Voilà ton déjeuner, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour tenir une journée et sinon … tant pis pour toi »**

**Damon **avec sarcasme **: « Au moins je suis sûr de ne pas mourir de faim » **

**Zack **lui lançant un clin d'œil **: « C'est sa la famille Damon » **puis lui jeta des clés avant de rajouter **« Tiens, les clés de la maison et de ta voiture »**

**Damon **surpris et heureux à la fois **: « Il ne l'a pas jeté ? »**

**Zack **se rappelant des discussions mouvementé avec le mari de sa défunte sœur **: « Non, enfin si il avait l'intention de le faire mais je me suis opposé à ton père, elle est comme neuve je me suis bien occupé d'elle » **puis rajouta sur un ton ironique** « Oh mais je t'en pris ne me remercie pas »**

**Damon **ne se laissant pas avoir **: « Je te connais et je sais que tu veux quelque chose en échange »**

**Zack : « Non c'est n'est pas moi ça … c'est trop … Toi » **puis voyant que son neveu n'était pas dupe rajouta d'un air inquiet **« C'est grave ? »**

**Damon **se moquant ouvertement de lui **: « Zack être moi est un don du ciel, crois moi c'est la meilleur chose qui est pu t'arriver » **et rajouta d'un air extrêmement sérieux **« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »**

**Zack **jouant avec lui **: « Tu es majeur, tu a ton permis, ta voiture, et … »**

**Damon **le coupa **: «Va droit au but »**

**Zack **impatient de voir sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre **: « Tu prends Stefan avec toi, et ce n'est pas discutable »**

**Damon : « Quoi ? Non ! Il a été bien clair hier tu ne crois pas ? Il ne veut plus rien à voir avec moi ! » **Dit-il sachant pertinemment que c'est une mauvaise idée

**Zack : « Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter Damon je ne changerais pas d'avis »**

**Damon **fronçant les sourcils **: « Tu vas où ? »**

**Zack **avec un sourire faisant rager son neveu **: « C'est pas évident ? Je monte me coucher » **puis rajouta avant de disparaître **« Au faite, Stefan n'est pas au courant, je te laisse lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle »**

Sur ce, le Salvatore disparu à l'étage laissant Damon, seul, médité sur sa situation. Dans la même voiture avec son petit frère ? Impossible ! Il refusera il n'y a aucun doute ! En plus, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le lui annoncer … Au pire il refusera de lui parler mais devra quand même se résoudre à monter dans sa Camaro. L'ainée des Salvatore voulait renouer les liens avec son frère mais il savait que la tâche s'annonçait extrêmement difficile. Il faudrait déjà que son petit frère accepte ses excuses. Et pour ça, Damon était décidé à tout faire pour réussir !

**Damon** voyant son frère prêt à partir descendre de l'étage **: « Hey Stefan »**

**Stefan **ne lui prêtant que peu d'attention **: « Où est Zack ? »**

**Damon **appréhendant sa réaction **: « Il est retourné se coucher, il m'a chargé de te ramener »**

**Stefan **se tut **: « … »**

**Damon **en fit de même **: « … »**

**Stefan **sortant sans même le regarder **: « Allons-y dans ce cas »**

**Damon : « Vraiment ? » **Dit-il incrédule le suivant tout de même dehors

**Stefan **sur un ton neutre **: « Je n'ai pas d'autres choix »**

Cette réponse blessa l'ainé mais il dut se faire violence et fit un petit sourire. Ils montèrent en silence dans la Camaro de Damon, qui avait tout de même pris quelques secondes afin de faire ses retrouvailles avec sa voiture de cœur. Le voyage se fit dans une tension palpable ce qui n'incita pas le plus âgé des frères à commencer une discussion. Cependant, ce n'est pas du genre de Damon Salvatore de s'avouer vaincu avant même d'avoir commencé !

**Damon **choisissant un sujet complètement pourri **: « Deuxième année au lycée hein ? Klaus m'as dis que tu trainais avec Kol, Guiseppe n'avait pas l'air très satisfait »**

**Stefan : « On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? »**

**Damon : « Une fille en vue alors ? » **puis rajouta avec un sourire en coin **« Je peux t'aider si tu veux »**

**Stefan **se fut muet comme une tombe **: « … »**

**Damon : « Ecoute je sais que tu m'en veux d'être partis aussi précipitamment après la mort de Maman, et tu as toute à fait raison, j'aurai fait sûrement pareil à ta place » **L'ainé vit que son frère ne réagit pas il poursuivit **« Je suis parti et je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça, pas à ce moment là. J'aurais du resté là pour t'aider, pour qu'on se soutienne comme on l'a toujours fais, j'ai m*rdé je sais et j'en suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu Stefan » **Dit-il le plus sincèrement possible

A la fin de sa déclaration, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au lycée. Stefan, comme s'il de rien était, sorti de la voiture, sans un mot pour son frère. Damon, énervé contre lui-même, donna un coup léger sur le volant. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais il s'attendait à un peu plus de coopération de la part de son jeune frère. Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, l'ainé commençait déjà élaborer tous un ensemble de plan afin d'améliorer ses relations avec son frère. Cependant, ses pensées intenses furent de courtes durées car quelqu'un, un imbécile de première, venait de frapper son bébé. Il sortit précipitamment de sa voiture et voulu dire deux mots à cet em*rdeur mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

_Ca commence bien, _pensa l'ainé des Salvatore_, plus que 5 heures à tenir. _

Damon pris son sac du coffre de la voiture et la verrouilla. Il se dirigea vers la pelouse et essayait de trouver ses amis … enfin plutôt son seul meilleur ami … Klaus. Malheureusement, il ne le trouva pas. Par contre il vit ses anciens amis, c'est-à-dire Matt, Caroline et même Bonnie, mais il refusa d'aller les voir. Tout comme Stefan, il le lui en voudrait terriblement. Alors dans ce cas il préféra s'exclure et s'assit sur un banc attendant patiemment Klaus.

Durant quelques minutes qui suivirent, plusieurs chuchotements parvenaient à ses oreilles. Des chuchotements qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre, mais il savait que c'était inévitable. Quels étaient ces chuchotements ? C'étaient des expressions comme « qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? », « il n'est pas sensé être en prison ? », « ça sera qui sa prochaine victime ? », « le directeur doit faire quelque chose avec lui, il ne peut pas le laisser revenir ! C'est trop dangereux ! ». Bien sûr, il y en avait des plus violentes et plus claires sur leurs intentions et leur pensés.

Damon, ne se laissant pas perturber par ces propos, patienta encore quelques temps pour enfin voir arriver son meilleur ami accompagné de sa sœur Rebekah, qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois lors de quelques colonies.

**Klaus** lui tapotant l'épaule : **« Alors mon pote ? Prêt ? »**

**Damon** comme si c'était évident : **« J'encaisse »**

**Klaus** désolé pour lui : **« Dès le matin ? »** puis rajouta après une réponse positive de son ami **« T'inquiète je serais là pour rendre ta journée plus intéressante »**

**Rebekah **connaissant son frère **: « C'est la rentrée Nick évite de te faire remarque aujourd'hui ! »** puis se tourna vers le Salvatore avec un air rempli de reproche **« Bonjour Damon, comment vas-tu ? »**

**Damon **se rappelant soudainement de l'avoir salué **: « Désolé Bekah, ça se reproduira plus » **Dit-il sur un air taquineur

**Rebekah **le menaçant du doigt** : « Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te promets que je t'étripe »**

**Klaus **la prenant à son propre jeu **: « Tu calmes petite sœur, ne te fais pas remarquer le jour de la rentrée »**

Sur ce, la belle jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant d'abandonner les deux garçons et rejoindre ses amies. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils décidèrent d'aller voir le plan de classe.

_Pendant ce temps,_

Pov Externe

Caroline Forbes venait d'arriver dans l'enceinte du lycée, la vieille elle avait eu une discussion très animée avec sa mère à propos du retour de Damon. Le Sheriff avait clairement interdis à sa fille un quelconque contact avec ce dernier. Caroline se remémorait encore parfaitement chaque propos qu'avait dis sa mère, mais elle préférait les garder pour elle. Elle oublia cette énième dispute avec sa paternelle et se dirigea toute heureuse vers ses amies, Elena et Bonnie, qu'elle serra fortement dans ses bras.

**Caroline : « Oh les filles je suis trop contente de vous revoir ! »** S'écria-t-elle

**Elena** faisant un câlin à trois : **« Vous m'avez trop manqué ! »**

**Bonnie** partageant la joie de ses amies : **« 2 mois sans vous deux c'est trop long ! »**

**Elena** envisageant déjà quelque chose **: « Il faut qu'on rattrape le temps perdu »**

**Caroline** avec un air mystérieux **: « Et je pense que ça va vite se réaliser » **

**Bonnie **légèrement perdue **: « Comment ça ? »**

**Elena** lui montrant le message : **« Rebekah organise une soirée chez elle ce week end pour les dernières années » **

**Bonnie** avec un sourire sur le visage : **« Ca promet surtout que celle de l'année dernière était juste énorme ! »**

**Elena** déjà impatiente d'y être : **« On verra si cette fête tient toutes ses promesses »**

**Bonnie** faisant une grimace : **« C'est trop dommage que tu sois arrivée en milieu d'année l'année dernière, on se serait trop éclater avec Caro et Rebekah, hein Caro ? »** puis rajouta voyant que son amie était dans les **nuages « Caro ça va ? »**

**Caroline **reprenant ses esprits : **« Oui oui bien sûr, j'étais juste … non rien, vous parliez de quoi ? Ah oui fête chez Rebekah, tu vas voir Elena, ça va être grandiose ! »**

**Elena **remarquant l'état étrange de celle-ci **: « Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Caroline ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »**

**Bonnie : « C'est quoi ce bleu que tu as sur le bras ? » **Dit-elle remontant légèrement son gilet et apercevant une marque assez voyante

**Caroline** se précipitant de le cacher : **« Ce n'est rien les filles ça ne sert à rien de vous inquiéter, je me suis juste cogné rien de bien grave »**

**Elena** connaisseuse ayant un père médecin : **« Ca ressemble pas à un coup, on dira plutôt que quelqu'un t'as violement attrapé le bras »**

**Caroline** s'avouant vaincue **: « D'accord ! Tyler m'a suivi de chez moi jusqu'au Grill et m'a fais son numéro de mec macho qui a tout ce qu'il veut »**

**Bonnie** désolée pour **elle : « Tyler est un conn*rd, il ne t'as rien fais au moins ? »**

**Caroline** évasive : **« Non ça c'est arrête a quelques bleus »**

**Elena : « Tu en as parlé à ta mère ? »** Demanda-t-elle

**Caroline : « Elle ne peut rien contre lui, si jamais elle se décidait de l'arrêter elle perdrait son boulot, son père n'est pas mieux que Tyler »** Répondit-elle n'aimant pas cette situation

**Bonnie **sentant qu'elle cachait quelque chose en plus : **« Et il t'a laissé partir comme ça ? Je veux dire … c'est Tyler quand même dont on parle »**

**Caroline **ne sachant comment réagir face à ce retour soudain **: « Bonnie, Damon est de retour et il l'a fait partir »**

**Elena** fronçant les sourcils **: « Damon ? C'est qui ? »**

**Caroline : « C'est un … ami on va dire, il vient de revenir après 2 ans passé à l'armée »**

**Bonnie **curieuse **: « Comment ça c'est passé ? »**

**Caroline **expliqua-t-elle **: « Il ne s'est rien passé, Tyler est parti avant que ma mère n'arrive, elle a cru que Damon était le coupable mais un mec est venu, Klaus Mickealson le frère de Rebekah à mon avis, elle a laissé Damon partir »**

**Bonnie **se rappelant des nombreuses fois où son amie lui avait parlé des nombreuses fois où sa mère le rabaissait **: « Elle ne doit pas être heureuse de savoir qu'il est à nouveau à Mistic Falls »**

**Caroline **lassé de ça **: « On a eu une discussion à ce sujet … encore »**

**Elena : « Ca ne serait pas lui par hasard ? » **Dit-elle tournant sa tête vers la droite désignant un jeune homme assis sur un banc accompagné avec un mec, d'où revenait justement Rebekah

**Rebekah **les saluant **: « Salut les filles, alors prêtes pour cette dernière années ? » **puis rajouta devant la tête de ces amies **« Oh je vois que vous êtes au courant pour Damon et mon frère Klaus »**

Les filles n'eurent le temps de parler que la sonnerie retentit. Tout de suite, elles prirent leurs affaires et se précipitèrent vers le tableau d'affichage afin de voir le plan de classe.

_Première _

_Jérémy Guilbert _

_Kol Mickealson_

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Lucas Tarot_

_Terminal_

_Bonnie Bennett _

_Matt Donovan_

_Vicki Donovan_

_Caroline Forbes_

_Elena Guilbert_

_Tyler Lockwood_

_Rebekah Mickealson_

_Klaus Mickealson_

_Damon Salvatore_

_Kevin Tarot_

Les filles furent assez ravies du plan de classe, mais cela aurait été parfait si Bonnie avait été dans la même classe que le reste. Mais de toute façon, selon les matières, les classes peuvent changer donc il y a des chances que les 4 inséparables se retrouvent ensemble dans au moins une matière.

Elena avait fait le rapport entre Damon et Stefan grâce à leur nom de famille peu commun et identique, ils étaient donc frère et une de ses amies le lui avait confirmé. Elle connaissait bien Stefan, c'était un de ses amis au lycée et il se voyait souvent en dehors avec les filles au Mistic Grill. Ce qui la surprend le plus c'est qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son frère, en faite, il n'a jamais mentionné le fait qu'il en avait un auprès d'elle. Intérieurement elle était curieuse, elle voulait le rencontrer. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ses amies parlaient de lui d'une telle façon, pourquoi la mère de Caroline le détestait à ce point là, et surtout pourquoi les autres élèves le regardaient d'une façon si dégoutée voir même effrayée.

Bonnie quant à elle ne savait pas non plus comment réagir au retour de Damon dans la ville. Oui avant ils étaient assez proche on peut dire, ils se voyaient souvent et pouvaient passer du bon temps ensemble avec d'autres amis proches. Elle était au courant des accusations qui lui sont portés, elle aurait du méfier son amie nouvellement arrivée de lui. Mais d'un autre coté, les preuves sont pas concrètes voir inexistantes, il ne s'est jamais montré désagréable envers elle et Caroline croit dure comme fer qu'il est innocent. Bonnie était partagée entre ses deux versions : qui croire ? Elle décidé de ne pas avoir de jugement vis-à-vis de Damon tant qu'il n'y aura pas de concret. Elle ne lui crachera pas à la figure, mais elle ne cherchera pas à devenir très proche de lui non plus.

_Quelques cours plus tard,_

Pov Externe

La rentrée se passa normalement, enfin pour certains seulement. Les différents professeurs qu'avait eus Damon étaient décidés à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici et qu'ils ne l'appréciaient guère. Et ça, ça avait commencé dès le premier cours lorsque Damon et Klaus sont arrivés en retard de quelques minutes. Ce dernier réussit à s'en sortir sans beaucoup de problème comparé au Salvatore qui senti de suite que le courant n'allait pas passer entre eux. Puis ensuite tout au long des cours suivants, les professeurs lui faisaient des remarques sur son comportement soit disant « inacceptable pour le premier jour de cours », il s'est fait déplacé à chaque cours et ne pouvait se permettre de discuter d'une quelconque manière.

Non seulement Damon avait les profs sur son dos, mais en plus, ce petit c*n de Tyler s'était mis en tête de lui rendre sa journée pas possible. L'ainé des Salvatore faisait tout son possible pour ne pas craquer et aller lui répondre mais certaines fois c'était plus fort que lui et il ne pus s'empêcher de lui dire deux mots. Et bien sûr il se fit reprendre par ses professeurs, faisant Tyler jubiler. Ce dernier continua son manège taquinant le Salvatore avec des remarques piquantes, et, qui souvent, faisait référence à Caroline et à l'événement d'il y a quelques jours.

Elena ne comprenait pas ce comportement vis-à-vis de Damon. Elle ne comprenait pas cet acharnement sur lui et le fait que sa meilleure amie soit impliquée là dedans, quel était son rôle dans cette histoire ? Elle connaissait peu Tyler et son comportement l'insupportait a plus haut point. Il se sentait intouchable et capable de faire tout ce qu'il veut. Même les profs ne peuvent rien contre lui à cause de l'immense influence de son père, le maire de la ville. Certes elle ne connaissait pas Damon, mais il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui méritait ce châtiment.

Soudain, lors d'une pique de Kevin, un ami de Tyler, sur la mère de Damon, ce dernier ne se retenant plus, se leva de son siège et sans explication apparente quitta la pièce claquant la porte.

**Caroline : « Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? »** S'écria-t-elle sur l'élément perturbateur

**Kevin **pas du tout impressionné **: « Où est le problème ? »**

**Caroline **énervée par leur comportement d'immature **: « Tout votre cirque de gamin que vous faites depuis ce matin ! »**

**Tyler** prenant le tout à la légère ce qui l'énerva encore plus **: « Ce n'est pas de notre faute s'il a les nerfs faciles »**

**Professeur : « Mlle Forbes soit vous vous calmez soit vous sortez de ma classe ! »** Haussa-t-il le ton tentant de calmer le jeu

Sous le regard surpris de certains, la jeune blonde imita le Salvatore et sortit de la salle. Dehors, elle tenta de retrouver ce denier. Elle vérifia les toilettes des hommes mais ne le trouva pas. Elle chercha près du hall d'entrée et le vit en train de quitter le lycée.

**Caroline** le rattrapant **: « Damon ! Attends ! »**

**Damon** s'arrêtant brutalement **: « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux me rappeler à quel point je n'aurais jamais du revenir ? Non merci je le sais suffisamment bien maintenant ! »**

**Caroline** surprise par le ton agressif qu'employait son ex : **« Tu sais que je crois pas à toutes ses histoires. Je ne suis pas là pour ça »**

**Damon** ne se calmant pas **: « Alors pourquoi ? » **

**Caroline : « Je voulais te parler de ce qui c'est passé il y a deux ans, j'ai besoin d'explication Damon ! »**

**Damon : « Maintenant ? Sérieusement ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur !** **»** Dit-il voulant couper la conversation et commençant à partir

**Caroline **lui cria-t-elle **: « On doit parler ! »**

**Damon** ne se retournant même pas : **« Pas maintenant ! Non j'ai mieux, jamais ! »**

En revenant en cours, elle a appris que Klaus, le meilleur ami de Damon, avait commencé à 'discuter' avec Tyler. Ce dernier n'avait pas du tout aimé le fait qu'il se soit opposé à lui. A un moment, les deux hommes s'étaient même retrouvés en position de face à face en cours avec un professeur perdu, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne manquait qu'un rien pour que la situation dégénère et se termine très mal. Heureusement, Rebekah était intervenue et avait réussit à calmer son frère qui avait bien l'intention de régler ses comptes avec Tyler et son idiot de pote.

_A l'heure déjeuner_,

Les cours du matin venaient de se finir, ce qui annonçait la fin de la journée pour les lycéens étant donné que c'était la rentrée. L'après-midi de libre était destiné aux diverses entrainements, sélections sportifs et de cheerleader.

L'ainé des Salvatore n'était pas revenu en cours depuis l'incident. Il était resté sur les gradins du stade du lycée, mangeant et observant les environs. Il était pensif, il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Caroline et surtout à son comportement inapproprié envers elle. De nombreuses possibles futurs cheerleader s'entrainaient sur la pelouse et il pu facilement reconnaitre son ex en tenue de capitaine. Il voulu tout de suite aller s'excuser mais lorsqu'il vit soudain la sélection pour entrée dans l'équipe de football américain lui revient à l'esprit. Il ramassa vite ses affaires et rejoignit Klaus qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Les tests pour les sélections se passèrent sans trop de soucis, quelques remarques déplaisantes de certains mais elles passèrent inaperçues. A la fin des différents exercices visant à sélectionner les meilleurs, furent affichés sur le tableau les noms des personnes recrutées.

_Cheerleader_

_Caroline Forbes Capitaine_

_Rebekah Mickealson Co-capitaine_

_Elena Guilbert_

_Bonnie Bennett_

_Vicki Donovan_

_Anna Pearl _

…

_Equipe de Football Américain_

_Matt Donovan Capitaine_

_Tyler Lockwood Co-capitaine_

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Kevin Tarot_

_Lucas Trot_

_Klaus Mickealson_

…

Damon ne fut pas surpris. Il fut plutôt dégouté du comportement de l'entraineur qui l'avait à de nombreuses reprises « félicités » pour ces différentes décisions lors du jeu 4 vs 4 ainsi que sur ces capacités physiques. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le coach parler avec Tyler tout en le regardant. Tout pouvait donc s'expliquer. Il félicita son meilleur ami et son frère qui ne fit pas attention à lui. Etant donné qu'il devait ramener Stefan à la maison, il devait attendre la fin de l'entrainement. Il décida alors de regarder leur jeu et vis que plusieurs mecs n'avaient pas les capacités ni le physique pour être dans l'équipe. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était impressionné par le jeu de son frère très mature et réfléchi, il prenait les décisions qu'il fallait et même si cela énervait souvent le Co-capitaine car il ne recevait pas la balle.

A la fin, il attendit patiemment son frère et Klaus, qu'il devait aussi ramener chez lui, mais voyant qu'ils tardaient à arriver, il décida à aller rejoindre sa voiture et les attendre à l'intérieur. Il marche alors direction le parking et accélère lorsqu'il voit sa Camaro saccagée : vitres brisées, pneus crevés, rayées. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour trouver le responsable de cet acte : Tyler et sa bande d'imbécile. Parlant du loup, il vit le vit passer dans sa voiture en face de lui, fenêtre grande ouverte, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Ne le supportant plus et voulant le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, peu importe les conséquences, il s'avança vers lui avec une démarche menaçante. Sur son passage, il ramassa une barre de fer qui trainait près de sa voiture et continua son chemin. Tyler amusé par ce comportement sorti de sa voiture suivit de son ami Kevin et ouvra grand les bras incitant le Salvatore à venir.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques mètres entre eux, Damon sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et le tirer en arrière. Il se retourna violement se libérant de son étreinte et remarqua que son frère venait de l'arrêter de commettre une grande bêtise, se rabaisser au niveau de cet idiot. Il entendit une discussion dans son dos et vit Klaus discuter avec eux.

Tyler toujours amusé : « Je crois qu'on ne nous a pas présenté … personnellement … Tyler Lockwood et lui Kevin Tarot » Dit-il lui tendant la main

**Klaus** n'ayant rien à faire de ça : **« Oh je vous connais déjà, le crétin de service et son toutou » **

**Tyler** perdant son sourire : **« Tu te crois malin hein ? »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire arrogant : **« Il en faut pas beaucoup face à vous »**

**Kevin** faisant un pas vers lui : **« Répètes pour voir ! » Dit-il tout en le menaçant**

**Klaus **pas du tout impressionné : **« La vérité blesse »**

**Tyler** ne le connaissant pas et ne l'aimant déjà pas **: « T'es qui toi ? Le sauveur de Damon ? »**

**Klaus** haussant les épaules : **« Il se pourrait bien ouais »**

**Kevin **comme s'il été désolé pour lui **: « Tu as choisi le mauvais camp dans ce cas »**

**Klaus : « Un problème avec lui ? Réglons cette histoire comme des hommes alors, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un vrai plaisir pour vous donner une bonne raclé, moi aussi d'ailleurs » **Dit-il en relevant ses manches

A ce moment là, la tension était à son maximum. Klaus ainsi que Damon étaient face à face avec Tyler et Kevin. Chacun se regardait dans les yeux, aucun ne baissait le regard. Ils attendaient patiemment que quelqu'un face le premier pas. Mais leur moment fut brisé par une voiture qui arrivait sur le parking du lycée dont le propriétaire était Zack.

**Zack** sentant qu'il interrompait un moment très chaud : **« Alors les jeunes, un problème ? »**

**Kevin** légèrement intimidé : **« Non, aucun monsieur, tout va bien »**

**Tyler** lui conseilla-t-il : **« Vous devriez mieux surveiller votre neveu »**

**Zack** lui criant à travers sa fenêtre : **« C'est plutôt ton derrière que tu devrais surveiller »** puis rajouta s'adressant aux autres **« Monté les mecs je vous emmène »**

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Stefan décide de tirer les deux jeunes hommes vers la voiture de leur oncle, brisant ainsi leur contact visuel.

Eux ils le savaient, quelques secondes de plus, et le premier coup serait partit.

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce 2eme chapitre ?

De la relation Damon/Stefan ? Des comportements de Tyler et des profs vis-à-vis de Damon ? Caroline qui le suit ? Et le passage 'chaud' à la fin juste avant l'arrivée de Zack ?

Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt ! )


	4. Chapter 3 Le Droit à un Nouveau Départ ?

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Nataliamine :__ Il me fallait bien un méchant dans l'histoire :p Leur relation va s'améliorer je t'assure ) Pas tous les profs, un nouveau est arrivé :D Bonne Lecture ! _

_Tiph :__ J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture ! _

_LoveDelena832 :__ Est-ce Guiseppe le responsable ? Chaque chose en son temps ) Patience ) Il y aura des indices petit à petit. Rencontre pour aujourd'hui mais rien de spécial à mon avis, mais tout reste possible par la suite ) Bonne Lecture ! _

_Camelia Bella :__ Il va falloir attendre pour voir des couples se former, il y aura des passages de rapprochement mais rien d'officiel … enfin … je verrais :p Bonne Lecture _

_M : Contente que ça te plait, Bonne Lecture ! _

_DelKlaro : Il se souviendra longtemps de ce réveil … glacial :p Un rapprochement entre frère est prévu prochainement, et même un petit dans ce chapitre ) Damon qui n'est pas pris dans l'équipe n'est pas encore un sujet totalement clos … Bonne Lecture ! _

_Chapitre 3 : Le Droit à un Nouveau Départ ?_

_Quelques jours plus tard, un Jeudi,_

Pov Externe

Les jours passaient lentement pour les élèves. Ils souhaitaient tous être déjà en vacances ou même en weekend, pourtant cela ne fait que le 4ème jour qu'ils sont en cours ! Les cours étaient particulièrement pénibles pour l'ainé des Salvatore. Tout comme le jour de la rentrée, les professeurs qu'il avait faisaient particulièrement attention à chaque fait et geste que le Salvatore pouvait faire dans le but de lui faire une remarque très désobligeante. Certains ne s'étonnèrent même plus lorsqu'ils ne le virent pas arriver en classe à l'heure … en classe tout court. En effet, Damon préférait rater quelques cours qu'il jugeait inutile ou trop casse-pied pour résister une heure entière. Il s'éclipsa alors au stade vide et tua le temps en faisant quelques entrainements physiques … entretenir son corps qu'il jugeait parfait.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Klaus parti rejoindre son ami au stade. Après quelques passes, ils se mirent à déguster leur sandwich mais bien vite … trop vite à leur gout, la sonnerie sonna annonçant la reprise des cours. Ils remballèrent leurs affaires et coururent en classe.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en classe et prirent place, les élèves furent surpris de ne pas voir arriver leur professeur d'Histoire. Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela les dérangeaient. Au contraire, ils en profitèrent pour discuter à travers toute la pièce, se balancer des gommes, des stylos, faire des choses d'adolescents. Lorsqu'un des élèves revient en courant dans la classe et annonça que le proviseur arrivait avec le professeur que tout le monde se remit à sa place initiale, attendant sagement l'arrivée des deux personnes.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent les quelques secondes qui suivirent. A la surprise générale, ce n'était pas monsieur Tanner leur professeur, mais un nouveau.

**Proviseur **sur un ton neutre **: « Bonjour, comme vous pouvez le constater vous aurez un nouveau professeur en Histoire. Monsieur Tanner m'a informé de sa démission pendant ces vacances donc nous avons eu le temps de trouver un remplacent de qualité qui vous permettra d'obtenir votre examen final »** puis rajouta s'adressant à l'enseignant **« Bien je vais vous laisser faire votre travail. Bonne chance »**

**Alaric : « Merci monsieur »** puis se tourna vers les élèves **« Bonjour, je me présente Alaric Saltzman votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire, mais appelé mon Ric c'est plus facile à prononcer »** Dit-il faisant une petite présentation de soi-même

**Élève** l'interrompant **: « Qu'est ce qui vous as donné de venir ici monsieur ? »**

**Alaric** restant mystérieux **: « C'est des raisons personnelles »** puis rajouta après avoir écrit son nom sur le tableau **« Notre programme est assez chargé en dernière année alors il ne faut pas qu'on traine et qu'on prenne du retard. Je ne vais pas vous faire le speech du professeur qui respecte le règlement à la lettre. Cependant il y a toutefois des règles qui sont indispensables pour le bon déroulement des cours » **Puis il commença à énumérer les différentes lois faisant le décompte avec ses mains **« On n'arrive pas en retard, on ne mange pas en cours, on est poli envers chacun et on se respecte, et on n'utilise pas son portable en cours » **il se déplaça légèrement vers la droite avant de rajouter **« N'est ce pas mademoiselle, quel est votre nom ? »**

**La mademoiselle en question **coupable de son geste **: « Caroline monsieur, Caroline Forbes »**

**Alaric **la regardant normalement **: « Bien Caroline éteignez votre portable et rangez le, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément »**

**Caroline : « Merci » **Dit-elle reconnaissante sachant très bien qu'il pouvait lui confisquer son portable et lorsque sa mère devra le récupérer ça bardera pour elle

**Alaric** sortant ses affaires sur son bureau** : « Je ne vais pas faire l'appel je vois que vous êtes tous présents. Nous allons commencer par étudier les Etats Unis dans la mondialisation. Sortez votre livre à la page 152 et lisez là et surtout retenez là, je vous distribuerais ensuite un questionnaire qui sera noté » **puis rajouta après les râlements des élèves **« Ce n'est qu'un test pour tester vos connaissances et votre capacité à retenir des dates, je veux avoir un avant gout à ce que je dois m'attendre avec vous »**

Caroline Forbes, jouant avec le feu, n'avait pas du tout écouté les « ordres » de son nouveau professeur. Elle avait reçut un message de Rebekah. Ce n'est pas son genre d'envoyer des messages en classe, elle préfère m'interpeller en cours et tout me dire, même si tout le monde l'entend. Alors si dans ce cas là, elle préfère la technique message, c'est que ça doit être important. La jeune femme s'empressa de lire ce que son amie venait de lui envoyer profitant du fait qu'Alaric avait le dos tourné.

_« Damon n'arrête pas de te regarde, retourne toi et fait lui un signe ! _

__Rebekah »_

_« Il m'a laissé pendant 2 ans sans nouvelle ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça si facilement _

__Caroline »_

_« S'il ne te lâche pas du regard c'est qu'il pense toujours à toi ! Fonce, tente le coup ! Si ça ne marche pas tu seras fixé sur votre histoire_

__Rebekah »_

La jeune femme s'avoua vaincu et soupira face à l'entêtement de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait peut être raison ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? Absolument rien. Au pire, elle sera remarquée par le prof ou elle se rendra compte que Damon regardait une autre fille et dans ce cas là il saurait qu'elle pense à lui. Bref, en gros la honte mais elle devait être fixée ! Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna lentement vers lui. Elle s'aperçut en effet qu'il la regardait, apparemment depuis quelques instants. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire. Cependant, leur moment fut interrompu par le nouveau professeur qui vient se placer entre les deux jeunes, rompant ainsi leur contact visuel.

**Alaric : « Je vous dérange mademoiselle Forbes ? »** Demanda-t-il

**Caroline** se remettant correctement sur sa place : **« Excusez-moi monsieur »**

**Alaric **désolé de lui dire ça **: « J'espère pour vous que cela n'arrivera plus, je n'aimerai pas à vous demandez de sortir lors de mon premier cours »**

… **: « Elle n'y est pour rien, c'est moi le responsable » **Dit une personne intervenant dans leur discussion

**Alaric **voulant connaitre le nom de celle-ci **: « Monsieur ? »**

**Damon **poliment **: « Salvatore, Damon Salvatore »**

**Alaric : « C'est courageux de votre part de défendre votre camarade mais cela ne change pas les faits, je vous reprends encore une fois et je n'aurais plus le choix » **Dit-il ne revenant pas sur ses dires

… **: « Voyons monsieur, mettez le à la porte »**

**Alaric **fronçant légèrement les sourcils **: « Tyler Lockwood c'est ça ? »**

**Tyler **avec un sourire arrogant **: « Oui, je ne savais pas que j'étais connu à ce point »**

**Alaric **le cassant dans son délire involontairement **: « Non il y a juste une photo à coté de votre nom sur la feuille d'appel » **puis rajouta après avoir calmé certains fou rire **« Je n'ai pas de motif pour les sortir monsieur Lockwood. De plus c'est au professeur que revient cette décision pas à un élève »**

**Tyler **répliqua-t-il **: « Vous avez du mal à prendre les bonnes décisions si vous voulez mon avis »**

**Alaric : « Continue sur cette voie et c'est toi qui sortira en premier pour insolence » **Dit-il lui enlevant toute envie de continuer ses remarques désobligeantes

La suite du cours se poursuivit dans le calme le plus complet. Le nouveau professeur surveillait attentivement ses élèves du coin de l'œil pendant leur questionnaire. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Alaric ramassa les copies des futurs étudiants et les laissa sortir. Cependant lorsque le Salvatore passa devant lui, il l'interpella et lui demanda de rester quelques minutes avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la classe et Alaric sortit sur son bureau une pochette assez remplie.

**Damon** curieux **: « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »**

**Alaric** ouvrant la pochette laissant apercevoir le dossier du Salvatore : **« C'est ton dossier scolaire … et judiciaire que m'a donné le proviseur »**

**Damon** resta muet **: « … »**

**Alaric **assis à son bureau **: « Je ne l'ai pas lu » **puis rajouta quelques secondes après** « Et je ne vais pas le lire »** Dit-il en poussant le dossier vers l'extérieur de la table qui tomba dans la poubelle

**Damon** surpris : « **Tous les profs se seraient jeté dessus pour le lire »**

**Alaric** mettant les choses au clair : **« Regarde Damon, je suis nouveau dans ce lycée et pour moi tu es un élève comme les autres. Je ne veux pas connaitre ton passé ni ta réputation »**

**Damon **n'y croyant pas vraiment : **« Je suis clean ? »**

**Alaric : « Je veux me faire ma propre idée de mes élèves. Maintenant file, je t'ai suffisamment retardé »**

**Damon** toujours légèrement surpris : **« Merci »** Dit-il tout en quittant la salle

**Alaric **l'interpellant avant qu'il ne disparaisse : **« Oh Damon » **puis rajouta** « Je te donne un nouveau départ, ne le gâche pas »**

Le Salvatore lui lança un sourire montrant qu'il avait entendu et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Cependant li s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, réfléchissant. Il allait voir un professeur qui ne l'aimait particulièrement pas, et en plus, il est en retard. Y aller serait comme aller à la mort. A quoi bon dans ce cas ? Alors qu'il allait demander à Klaus de venir le rejoindre au gymnase il entendit des cris puis un claquement de porte. Il s'avança vers la source du bruit, trop curieux et aperçut son meilleur ami tout souriant.

**Damon** confus : **« Tu m'expliques ? »**

**Klaus** tout simplement : **« J'ai essayé de te couvrir et elle n'a pas aimé, elle a commencé à énumérer mes nombreux défauts et je suis sorti »**

**Damon** sachant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout : **« Et pourquoi tous ses cris ? »**

**Klaus : « Elle n'a pas aimé que j'en place une » **puis rajouta devant l'air pas convaincu du Salvatore **« D'accord je l'ai peut être remis à sa place, mais elle le méritait **» Dit-il comme pour justifier ses actes

**Damon** se remémorant un bon souvenir semblable à celui-là : **« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ? »**

**Klaus** fière de lui : **« Des choses qu'elle s'en souviendra toute sa vie » **puis poursuivit** « On va au gymnase ? »**

**Damon** content d'être là avec son meilleur ami : **« C'est ce que j'allais te proposer »**

_Près du gymnase, sur le terrain, _

Pov Externe

Les deux jeunes hommes jouèrent depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, enchainant quelques passes plus compliqués et plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres.

**Klaus **attrapant la balle puis la renvoyant : **« Au faite, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Alaric ? »**

**Damon** attendant sa réaction **: « Tu me croirais si je te disais que le proviseur lui avait donné mon dossier scolaire et judiciaire ? »**

**Klaus : « Non »**

**Damon : « Tu devrais »** Dit-il devant son air surpris **« Il l'a jeté avant même de l'avoir lu »**

**Klaus **ne comprenant pas son ami **: « Comment tu peux en être sûr »**

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin** : « Nouveau prof, nouveau départ »**

Puis après cette courte discussion, ils poursuivirent leur jeu. Ils jouèrent quelques minutes de plus mais lorsque la balle sortit du terrain après un retour mal réceptionné par le Salvatore, ils virent un homme arrivé avec elle, Alaric.

**Alaric** pas très content : **« Je peux savoir qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »**

**Klaus : « On se fait juste quelques passes »** Dit-il comme si c'était évident

**Alaric** tenant fermement le ballon : «** Vous êtes sensé être en cours »**

**Damon **souriant** : « Officiellement oui, officieusement non »**

**Klaus : « On peut avoir le ballon ? »**

**Alaric : « Je le garde avec moi, et vous, vous allez en cours » **puis rajouta devant leur manque d'action avec un air sévère **« Maintenant ! »**

Les deux jeunes soupirèrent alors s'attendant à un meilleur comportement du nouveau prof après ce qui c'était passé dans la classe mais apparemment ils avaient eu trop d'espoir. Ils ramassèrent leur affaire et se dirigèrent vers l'enceinte du lycée. Face à leur manque d'enthousiasme et leur lenteur indescriptible, Alaric décida de les booster un peu. Après qu'ils soient passé à coté de lui, il se retourna et envoya leur ballon sur eux en leur criant de se dépêcher ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez les deux jeunes qui récupèrent la balle et se mirent à courir.

_Quelques cours plus tard, en Français, _

Pov Externe

Le cours de Français était tout aussi pénible pour les élèves que les cours précédents. Non seulement c'était le dernier de leur journée, mais en plus c'était le plus ennuyant. Voyant que sa classe avait du mal à resté éveillé, elle décida de les motiver. Sa technique ne marchant pas, elle changea de stratégie.

**Professeur** tapant avec sa règle sur la table **: « Bien, vu que vous ne faites pas l'effort de rendre ce cours plus animé et agréable, vous ferez par groupe de deux ou trois un exposé sur une poésie de votre choix datant de l'époque moderne »** puis poursuivit **« Vu que vous n'êtes pas motivé c'est moi qui va faire les groupes. Donc **[quelques noms de groupes]**, Caroline et Klaus, Tyler, Kevin et Vicki, Elena et Damon »**

Dans un énorme bouquant les élèves bougèrent les tables ainsi que les chaises et se retrouvèrent en face de leur partenaire d'exposé. Damon n'eu pas beaucoup d'effort à faire, il se trouvait derrière Elena au début, elle n'avait qu'à retourner sa chaise, ce qu'elle fit. La jeune brune alla commencer lorsque le professeur vient l'interrompre.

**Professeur : « Si vous avez un quelconque problème avec son comportement ou parce qu'il ne s'investi pas des ses devoirs, n'hésiter pas à m'en tenir informer, je vous trouverais un autre partenaire »** Dit-elle sur un ton comme si elle était désolée du sort qu'elle infligeait à la brune

**Elena **lui rendant un sourire gênée** : « Heu … oui bien sûr » **Répondit-elle incitant la professeur à les laisser travailler puis s'adressa à son camarade **« Tu veux travailler sur quel poème ? »**

**Damon **ne voulant pas la forcé à le faire **: « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça »**

**Elena** confuse** : « De quoi tu parles ? »**

**Damon **la regardant dans les yeux **: « Te forcer à travailler avec moi et en plus être agréable »**

**Elena **haussant les épaules **: « Je ne te connais pas je suis arrivée l'année dernière pendant que tu étais à l'armée »**

**Damon : « Comment tu sais que j'y étais ? Non c'est bon, je sais, les rumeurs » **Dit-il en soupirant

**Elena : « Non c'est Caroline qui me l'as dit » **Répondit-elle ce qui fit réagir son camarade

**Damon **curieux **: « Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autres ? »**

**Elena **indifférente **: « C'est tout »**

**Damon **ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il disait ça **: « On ne t'as pas dis de te méfier de moi ? Tu sais je n'ai pas une très bonne réputation ici »**

**Elena **catégorique à ce sujet **: « Je ne veux pas savoir, c'est peut être que des rumeurs »**

**Damon **haussant les sourcils **: « Et si ça ne l'es pas ? »**

**Elena : « Les gens peuvent raconter n'importe quoi, je préfère apprendre à te connaître par moi-même » **Déballa-t-elle ce qui fit sourire son partenaire **« Et puis à première vue tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui mérite tout ce qui t'arrive » **Dit-elle avec un sourire amical

Le cours passa rapidement en compagnie d'Elena. Tous les deux, ils s'étaient trouvé un terrain d'entente et de nombreux points communs. Ils prenaient plaisir à se découvrir mutuellement et n'avait eu aucun soucis pour choisir un poème étant donné que les deux avaient un coup de cœur pour le même. Ils travaillèrent dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse interrompant leur travail. Ils s'échangèrent leur numéro de portable dans le but de fixer prochainement un rendez vous pour travailler l'exposé. Au moment de se quitter, les deux eurent un moment d'hésitation. La bise serait-elle mal vue ? Après tout, tout le monde est contre le retour du Salvatore dans la ville, pas étonnent qu'ils ne seront pas « très content » qu'il se trouve des personnes avec qui lier des amitiés. La jeune Guilbert se moqua de la réaction des autres et fit la bise au Salvatore assez surpris par ce geste puis sortit de la salle.

_Pendant ce temps, _

Pov Externe

La jeune Forbes était assez déçu de la décision du professeur. Elle aurait préféré tombé avec l'une de ses meilleures amies … ou avec Damon. Dans cette situation, il aurait été obligé de l'écouter parler et de lui donner des explications à ses questions qui trainaient depuis 2 ans maintenant. Cependant elle s'était retrouvée avec le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Klaus. A la fin du discours de l'enseignant, elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit qu'en face d'elle se trouva son partenaire d'exposé avec un sourire en coin scotché sur le visage.

**Klaus** avec son sourire en coin éternel : **« Le destin a décidé pour toi très chère, quelle chance tu as de te retrouver avec moi »**

**Caroline **avec un sourire forcé **: « Tu dois être Klaus, le meilleur ami arrogant de Damon »**

**Klaus **sur le même ton **: « Arrogant ? Non pas moi tu dois me confondre avec Damon »**

**Caroline **amusée **: « Ah oui ? Tu te décrirais comment alors ? »**

**Klaus : « Où est le plaisir de découvrir la personne en face de toi si je te révèle toute mes facettes ? » **

**Caroline : « Tu marques un point »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire charmeur **: « Il m'en faut combien pour avoir ton numéro ? » **puis rajouta après le mutisme de sa partenaire pris soudain d'un malaise **« Euh je veux dire … tu sais … pour qu'on puisse se fixer un rendez vous »**

**Caroline : « Oui bien sûr, il faut qu'on commence à travailler sur un poème » **Dit-elle avant de remarquer le regard triste et déçu du Mickealson **« Oh tu parlais d'un Rendez-vous … »**

**Klaus **la rassurant mais tout de même déçu par la tournure de la situation **: « T'en fais pas pour ça … je sais que tu es l'ex de Damon, c'est pour ça ? »**

**Caroline : « On a eu une histoire compliqué tout les deux et je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis … je veux mettre les choses aux clairs avec lui avant »** Lui expliqua-t-elle

**Klaus **compréhensif **: « Je comprends, c'est normal » **

Puis, un blanc gênant s'installa entre les deux élèves. Chacun fut soulagé lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnerie retentir annonçant la fin du cours. Ils prirent leur affaires et se partirent chacun de leur coté après un simple « A plus ».

_A l'extérieur de l'enceinte du lycée,_

Pov Externe

Damon attendait patiemment adossé contre le mur du lycée la Forbes. Il avait bien l'intention de s'expliquer avec elle concernant leur histoire. Il ne voulait plus que cette histoire traine encore plus longtemps et, si possible, les bloquent dans une autre quelconque relation. Il patienta encore quelques minutes avant de la voir sortit du lycée avec Rebekah, Elena et Bonnie. Il se dirigea alors vers elle dès que celle-ci fut seule.

**Damon : « Caroline ! »** Cria-t-il

**Caroline** surprise mais n'oubliant pas le coup de colère qu'il lui a fait il y a peu : **« Que veux-tu ? »** Demanda-t-elle froidement

**Damon** sincère : **« Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'étais énervé et tu es arrivé au mauvais moment »** puis rajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère **« Tu sais que c'est rare que je m'excuse alors ne m'oblige pas à répéter »**

**Caroline** relaxée : **« Excuse acceptée » **

**Damon** redevenant sérieux : **« Il faut qu'on parle »**

**Caroline **appréhendant la discussion **: « Commence »**

**Damon **neutre **: « Je voulais qu'on s'explique sur ce qui c'est passé il y a deux ans entre nous, sur notre histoire »**

**Caroline **répliqua-t-elle **: « Notre histoire c'est finie le jour où tu es partis sans me laisser le temps de t'empêcher de me laisser »**

**Damon **se rapprochant d'elle **: « Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé derrière moi »** puis rajouta **« Mais je ne pouvais pas rester, on aurait continué de se voir et tu aurais souffert de cette situation, je ne pouvais que tu souffres à cause de moi »**

**Caroline **commençant à avoir quelques larmes aux yeux **: « Tu n'en sais rien »**

**Damon **tenta-t-il de s'explique **: « Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque, je l'ai fais pour toi »**

**Caroline **explosant et avouant tout ce qu'elle avait enduré **: « Tu sais dans quel état tu m'as laissé ? Au début je n'ai pas cru les gens quand ils ont dis que tu avais décidé de partir à l'armé, mais quand je suis arrivée chez toi et que ton frère m'a ouvert la porte dévasté j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus ! » **Elle essuya ses larmes et continua** « J'étais triste, en colère, déçue et seule ! Tout le monde me voyait comme une pauvre fille qui était tombée sous ta mauvaise influence et qu'il fallait remettre dans le droit chemin ! Je n'avais personne pour me soutenir ! »**

Réalisant uniquement maintenant la situation qu'à dut vivre la jeune Forbes pendant son absence, il l'a prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui voulant soulager sa peine.

**Caroline **poursuivra : **« Mais après Elena et Rebekah ont emménagé en ville et les rumeurs qui circulaient sur toi ont commencé à disparaitre. Tu sais, peut être que tu me crois pas, mais je sais que tu ne l'as pas fais, je sais que tu n'as pas tué ta mère »**

**Damon **tout de même content qu'il l'a crois **: « Tu es la seule avec Zack »**

**Caroline **s'éloignant de lui **: « Non, il y a Stefan aussi, il ne te le dit peut être pas mais tu lui as manqué …comme à moi »**

**Damon **timidement **: « On fait quoi à propos de nous ? »**

**Caroline **avec un air demi sérieux **: « Je suis toujours en colère après toi » **puis rajouta voyant qu'il savait qu'elle mentait** « Ca fait deux ans maintenant et je ne sais pas où j'en suis … laissons nous du temps et on verra ce que ça donne »**

**Damon **lui rendant son sourire **: « C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant » **regarda sa montre et rajouta **« Viens je te dépose chez toi »**

**Caroline : « Tu as eu un accrochage ? »** Demanda-t-elle devant la voiture assez rayée et abimée du Salvatore

**Damon **d'une traite **: « Tyler » **

Ils montèrent dans la voiture du Salvatore et prirent la route. Durant le trajet ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se remémorant les bons moments passés ensemble. La jeune Forbes déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ex et rentra à la maison sous le regard sévère de sa mère. C'est parti pour une énième dispute …

_Pension Salvatore,_

Pov Externe

Damon venait de rentrer chez lui après avoir déposé Caroline chez elle. Lorsqu'il arriva au salon, son père le regarda puis sortit par la suite dehors prétextant passer un appel important. Seuls Stefan et Zack restèrent dans la pièce, continuant leur conversation.

**Zack** la mine grave **: « Ca dure depuis longtemps cette histoire ? »**

**Stefan : « Depuis les sélections pour l'équipe du lycée »**

**Damon** curieux : **« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**

Stefan ne savait pas s'il devait révéler tout ce qui lui arrivait à son frère, c'est vrai … qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider ? Cependant, Zack voyant son hésitation lui mis un coup de coude et il se sentit forcé de tout avouer.

**Stefan **agacé : **« Des mecs de ma classe n'arrête pas de me tourner autour. J'ai des affaires qui disparaissent après l'entrainement, des notes dans mon casier, des antisèches sous ma table et pleins d'autres encore »**

**Damon **fronçant les sourcils **: « Tu connais les responsables ? »**

**Stefan** comme si c'était évident :** « Lucas et ses potes, c'est le frère de Kevin »**

**Zack** avec une grimace** : « Et on pense que ça a un rapport avec ton retour à Mistic Falls, après ce qui c'est passé avec ta voiture et Tyler »**

**Damon : « Il sait qu'il ne peut pas s'attaquer directement à moi alors il s'en prend à toi, un vrai lâche » **puis rajouta s'adressant à son petit frère **« T'en fais pas Stefan, je m'occupe de ça … je te dois bien ça »**

**Zack **le prévenant **: « Fais rien de stupide Damon, tu sais qu'un quelconque problème avec la police et … »**

**Damon** le coupa **: « … et c'est la prison assurée et une raison de plus pour tout le monde de me croire responsable de la mort de maman, je sais tout ça. Je dois réparer mes erreurs passés, et pour ça je dois me débarrasser de Tyler » **Dit-il catégorique sur sa décision

**Stefan **ne voulant pas revoir son frère repartir, encore une fois **: « Je peux me débrouiller tout seul Damon »**

**Damon **acceptant pleinement de protéger ses proches peu importe les conséquences qu'il devra endurer **: « Non, ce n'est pas ton combat, mais le mien »**

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme complet sans accrochage avec Guiseppe, qui monta directement dans son bureau après son appel mystérieux. Les trois hommes passèrent la soirée à parler, regarder des films, et bien sûr quelques exercices physiques pour les plus jeunes. La nuit arriva trop vite et tout le monde se coucha, épuisé.

_Demeure Mickealson,_

Pov Externe

Klaus ainsi que sa fratrie venait d'arriver devant leur immense maison, et marchèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur vers la porte d'entrée. La plus âgé retourna auprès de la voiture ayant oublié son portable à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il le récupéra enfin, il s'aperçut que Kol et Rebekah étaient déjà rentrés. Il ferma la portière mais vit que son père venait de sortir de la maison parlant au téléphone. Légèrement surpris par ce coup de téléphone tardif, il se décida à le suivre, restant caché derrière les bosquets et les arbres.

**Mickael : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec la cargaison ? »**

… : « … »

**Mickael : « La police ? Elle a du changé ses heures de passages dans ce cas »**

… : « … »

**Mickael : « J'y peux rien je n'étais pas au courant ! »**

… : « … »

**Mickael : « Ecoute je dirais à mes hommes de se faire plus discret »**

… : « … »

**Mickael : « Evitons de nous faire repérer, une fois on a réussit à se débarrasser d'une petite fouineuse, mais la prochaine fois on aura peut être pas cette chance »**

… : « … »

**Mickael : « Oui heureusement qu'il était là pour porter le chapeau »**

… : « … »

**Mickael : « Je te contact dans quelques jours, je te tiens au courant de leur progression, il devrait être en veille dans les trois jours à venir »**

Il raccrocha et rentra chez lui, ne se doutant pas d'avoir été écouté par Klaus. Ce dernier surpris par la conversion qu'il venait de surprendre, mis du temps à revenir à lui. Plusieurs questions trottaient dans sa tête : Quel rapport avec la police ? Quels hommes ? Quel est leur rôle ? C'est quoi cette histoire de la fouineuse qu'il a fallut se débarrasser ? Bizarrement, il savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il était concerné par cette histoire, et surtout, son meilleur ami Damon.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous en ce magnifique temps ? )

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du nouveau professeur ? Des différents groupes pour l'exposé ? Des rapprochements en vue selon vous ? Des appréhensions ? Du passage entre Damon et Caroline ? Celui avec Stefan ? Et Klaus qui surprend une conversation étrange ? C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? :p

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et bon weekend ! :D

Bisou ! :*


	5. Chapter 3 Un Vendredi Mouvementé

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Nataliamine :__ Alaric n'est pas venu à Mistic Falls pour rien ) Contente que les groupes te plaisent, mais qui dit groupe d'exposé dit aussi rendez vous :p Mikeal est suspect c'est vrai mais ça reste à voir … Bonne Lecture ! _

_Sosso : __Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir, moi ça ne me dérange pas en tout cas ) Bonne Lecture ! _

_Eva :__ Merci ça fait plaisir, je cherchais une fiction qui n'était pas une suite d'un épisode ni une version différente de TVD alors vu que j'en ai pas trouvé j'ai décidé de faire celle-là. Voilà la suite aujourd'hui :p Bonne Lecture ! _

_M :__ Merci, Bonne Lecture ! _

DelKlaro : Le professeur d'histoire a plus d'un tour dans sa poche, il n'est pas là par hasard ) Tyler l'a cherché il faut l'avouer. Klaus toujours positive attitude :p Bonne Lecture !

.

_Chapitre 4 : Un Vendredi Mouvementé_

_Vendredi matin,_

Pov Elena

La fin de semaine est arrivée très vite mais il restait encore une journée chargée avant le début du weekend. J'entends mon réveil sonné à 6 :40, je sors avec difficulté de ma couchette et fonce dans la salle de bain avant que mon petit frère Jérémy ne me la prenne. On partageait la même salle de bain tout les deux alors c'était la guerre pratiquement tous les matins. Je me prépare et descends dans la cuisine où je trouve Jenna, ma mère et mon frère qui était déjà prêt.

**Elena : « Bonjour tout le monde ! »** Dit-elle tout en prenant un bol

**Jenna **souriante : **« Alors c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ? »**

**Elena** légèrement la boule au ventre **: « C'est le premier match de la saison et aussi notre première prestation »**

**Miranda** ne lui laissant pas tellement le choix : **« Tu vas aller encourager ta sœur j'espère Jérémy »**

**Jérémy** engloutissant son petit-déj : **« J'y vais avec Kol pour encourager Stefan »**

**Jenna** connaissant l'ami de son neveu : **« Vous y allez pour regarder ou … ? »**

**Jérémy : « Moi pour voir un bon match, Kol ? Pour se rincer l'œil surement »** Dit-il en rigolant

**Elena **cherchant quelque chose dans la cuisine : **« Vous n'auriez pas vu mon portable ? J'étais sûr de l'avoir laissé ici hier »**

**Miranda : « Tu n'as qu'à t'appeler avec le fixe, j'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas perdu déjà que j'ai eu du mal à convaincre ton père de t'en racheter un après que tu l'as égarée »**

Elena obéit et composa son numéro, elle parcourra le salon en tendant l'oreille mais le bruit venait de la cuisine. Elle revient alors sur ses pas et s'approcha de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son portable. Elle s'avança encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle raccroche en soufflant et sort sa propriété de la poche de son petit frère.

**Jérémy : « Au fait, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, tu as un message de Damon »** La taquina-t-il

**Jenna** lançant un clin d'œil à sa nièce **: « Ce n'est pas le frère de Stefan ? D'après les photos que Zack m'a montré c'est un canon »**

**Miranda** réprimandant sa jeune sœur **: « Jenna ! Ne fait pas ce genre de sous entendu à ma fille ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant voyons ! »**

**Jenna** faisant l'innocente : **« Je ne veux pas que ma nièce sort avec n'importe qui, tu as des vues Elena sur lui ? »**

**Elena** vague :** « Le sujet est clos, en plus, ce n'est pas trop mon style de mec »**

**Grayson** entrant dans la pièce** : « Quel est le sujet de votre conversation ? »**

**Jérémy : « Elena est amoureuse de Damon Salvatore »** Dit-il amusé ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de sa sœur puis poursuivit devant le regard sévère de son **père « Papa tu es avec nous ? »**

**Grayson : « Je ne veux pas que tu traines avec lui Elena, et ce n'est pas discutable »** voyant que sa fille allait poursuivre il continua **« Tu ne le connais pas, c'est quelqu'un de dangereux, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait avant note arrivé »**

**Elena **n'aimant pas qu'on dicte sa vie à sa place **: « Aux dernières nouvelles il n'est pas en prison et personne a porté plainte contre lui, donc il est clean. En plus c'est mon partenaire en exposé, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir »**

Enervée par le comportement de son père, elle prit ses affaires, salua sa famille et sorti en trombe de chez elle. Mais de quel droit son père pouvait faire des jugements sur Damon ? Il ne l'as jamais vu, ne lui a jamais parlé, n'a même pas cherché à creuser cette histoire dans laquelle le Salvatore est impliquée. La jeune Guilbert était tellement remonté qu'en quittant de chez elle, elle avait oublié son frère …

.

_Devant le Lycée,_

Pov Externe

Une voiture décapotable venait de se garer dans le parking du lycée d'où sortir les frères Salvatore. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, Damon se sentit tellement à l'aise avec son jeune frère qu'il tenta même quelques taquinerais, quelques blagues qui eurent leur effet.

**Damon** avec arrogance: **« Tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour le match je peux toujours te remplacer »**

**Stefan : « Je pense que je m'en sortirais »** puis rajouta se moquant de lui **« C'est deux ans passé à l'armé ne t'ont pas fait grandir »**

**Damon** comme si c'était une évidence : **« Je suis Damon Salvatore, bien sûr que je ne changerais jamais »**

Le Salvatore ne répondit rien et laissa son frère allant voir la liste du match de se soir. Le ténébreux se sentit bien seul alors il partit s'assoir sur un banc attendant que quelqu'un vienne vers lui. Il sentit son portable vibrer et n'eut le temps de regarder qu'une personne vient placer ses mains devant ses yeux. Entrainé dans ce genre de situation, il se défit de cette étreinte après quelques mouvements bien précis bloqua son adversaire entre lui et ses bras l'empêchant de bouger.

**Elena** levant les mains : **« Drapeau blanc ! Drapeau blanc ! »**

**Damon** se rendant compte de leur proximité **: « Oh désolé ! C'est un réflexe maintenant »**

**Elena : « T'es excusé mais tu me dois un massage »** Dit-elle se massant le cou

**Damon : « Je suis ton homme, dis moi quand et où est je débarque sans broncher »** Lançant un clin d'œil **« Je devine que c'est de toi le message ? »**

**Elena **essayant de rester sérieuse **: « Tu devine bien, il faut qu'on se fixe une date pour l'exposé »**

**Damon **cherchant une heure qui lui conviendrait **: « Hum Dimanche ça te vas ? 14h chez toi ? Je ne suis pas dispo plus tôt »**

**Elena **l'imaginant déjà avec quelqu'un** : « Tu as de la compagnie je suppose »**

**Damon : « Je me repose dans ma chambre seul, et ma porte n'est jamais fermée » **Dit-il sur un ton dragueur ?

**Elena **changeant de sujet avec une grimace **: « Je préfèrerais chez toi, mon père n'est pas très fan de toi »**

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin** : « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate »**

Ils rigolèrent encore quelques instants avant de voir arriver Tyler et sa troupe. Le visage du Salvatore se stoppa lorsqu'il croisa le regard du responsable du malheur de son petit frère. Elena remarqua bien vite son changement d'attitude et voulu avoir des explications. L'ainé lui expliqua que son frère avait quelques ennuis à cause de lui et qu'il voulait régler cette histoire au plus vite pour ne pas gâcher son année. Tient, en parlant du loup, voilà Stefan qui arrive, tout souriant et qui vient enlacer la Guilbert dans ses bras.

**Stefan **devant le regard étrange de son ainé dit taquinant : **« Jaloux mon frère ? »**

**Damon** souriant face à ce pronom possessif **: « Tu m'avais caché que tu avais une petite amie Stefan, Elena très heureux de t'apprendre que ton futur beau frère te donne la permission de botter le derrière de Stefan s'il est mauvais au lit »** Répondit-il avec un ton sarcastique et légèrement déçu et triste dans la voix

**Elena **ayant perçu le changement dans sa voix : **« Stefan et moi ne sommes que des amis Damon »** puis rajouta sur le ton de la rigolade **« Tu as le champs libre donc »**

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent rejoins par les trois Mickealson. Aucun d'eux à part Klaus ne fut surpris par la proximité entre Stefan et Elena. Tous les deux avaient toujours été proches, très vite ils se sont trouvé un confident dans l'autre et sont devenus très amis depuis. Plusieurs les voyaient ensemble dans quelques temps mais les deux étaient catégoriques à ce sujet. Ils ne sortiront jamais ensemble, de plus, tout le monde ne le sait peut être pas, mais quelqu'un avait des vues sur un membre des Mickealson.

.

_En Cours, _

Pov Externe

En classe de Physique, Klaus s'ennuyais terriblement et tenta par tous les moyens de se trouver une occupation. Il avait passé les cours précédents à observer les faits et gestes de Caroline Forbes. Elle était arrivé en retard, toute rouge et essoufflée, elle a sûrement du se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Le professeur l'avait accepté et elle avait essayé de se recoiffer, d'arranger sa tenue. Mais même quelques mèches décoiffés, elle était la chose la plus belle du monde. Klaus s'en voulait de son comportement. Il savait que c'est l'ex à son meilleur ami, et qu'elle ne sait pas où elle en ait. Damon l'a mis au courant pour sa discussion avec Caroline. Et il se sentait mal de la voir essayer de se rapprocher de son ami et non de lui. Alors sans réfléchir, il prit son portable et envoya un message à son pote.

_« Dis donc tu ne lâches pas du regard la petite Guilbert hein )_

__Klaus »_

_« Effet d'optique …_

__Damon »_

_« Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? _

__Klaus »_

_« Trop bien pour toi )_

__Damon »_

Le Mickealson rigola tout seul face à sa réponse et se fit prendre par le professeur qui lui demanda de se calmer. C'était officiel dans sa tête, il savait que c'était mal, il savait qu'au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Il voulait juste ce rapproché de la belle blonde, ce n'est rien. Savoir si elle avait des sentiments toujours pour Damon. Il ne faisait rien de mal … N'est ce pas ?

Ce qu'il ne savait par contre pas, c'est que sa sœur Rebekah avait aperçu le comportement étrange de son frère auprès de Caroline. Elle connaissait son frère par cœur et n'avait pas eu du mal à découvrir ce qu'il manigançait. Mais elle priait de toute son âme qu'elle se trompait, et que l'armé lui a permis de faire 'disparaitre' cette facette mauvaise de lui, facette qui lui avait couté de nombreuses amitiés dans les années passés. Elle voulait à tout prix se tromper … Klaus voulait-il pousser Damon vers Elena pour avoir le champ libre avec Caroline ? Elle devait mettre les choses aux clairs avec lui ! Et vite …

.

_2 Heure Avant le Match,_

Pov Klaus

Je suis dans un état second, tout s'abat sur moi en un seul jour ! Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu … mais quand même ! Croyez moi vous n'aimeriez pas être dans ma situation pour rien au monde ! De un, je commence … non j'ai des vues sur l'ex de mon meilleur pote alors que ces deux là peuvent à tout moment se remettre ensemble. De deux, mon adorable petite sœur et fouineuse Rebekah a surprise ma conversation 'secrète' avec Damon et n'a pas mise longtemps à comprendre qu'est ce que j'avais en tête. Bref, la fin du monde quoi …

J'étais en train de trainer dans les couloirs voulant éviter à tout prix Rebekah, je ne voulais pas avoir Cette Conversation avec elle avant le match. En faite, j'aurais préféré qu'on ne l'ait jamais. Est-ce possible d'effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un juste par un regard ? J'entendis des talons claquer dans un couloir proche de moi, je dois avouer, pris d'une légère panique, je me dirige vers les toilettes des hommes et ferme doucement la porte pour éviter que quelqu'un vienne vérifier si j'y suis.

Cependant, connaissant ma sœur, elle est capable de rentrer dans ces toilettes et regarder pour me chercher. Avec agilité, je pénètre une cabine et monte sur la cuvette pour ne pas que l'on puisse voir mes pieds. Je remarque par malheur que ma tête dépasse largement et que tout le monde peut me voir. Mais moi je peux voir tout le monde aussi ! Soudain, une feuille suspecte arrive de la cabine d'à coté à mes pieds. Je tente de la prendre mais une main vient vite la récupérer.

_Tiens c'est curieux, ça ne ressemble pas à une copie de cours ni à un contrôle_, pensais-je,_ mais plutôt à un papier officiel et surtout confidentiel à en croire l'encadré rouge sur la feuille. Je pourrais peut être … Non, je ne peux pas faire ça quand même … Allez ! J'ai déjà vu mon frère nu, ça ne peut être être pire … _

Maudissant ma curiosité, je jette un coup d'œil à la cabine d'à coté et voit avec surprise mon professeur d'histoire, Alaric, qui n'était pas du tout en train de faire ce que je pensais qu'il faisait … Au contraire, il lisait attentivement un dossier avec plein de donnés. Etrange comme endroit pour penser à … un meurtre ? A la résolution d'un meurtre si j'en crois ma bonne vision. Je ne sais pas de quel meurtre il s'agit exactement, mais lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Alaric se précipita de ranger le dossier laissant apercevoir le nom de SALVATORE écrit en gros sur l'enveloppe. Il sortit de sa cabine après n'avoir vu personne et quitta les toilettes. Je décents de la cuvette et m'aperçoit qu'une photo avait échappé au dossier. Je la ramasse et voit un corps de femme, le visage tiraillé, quelques bleus sur le corps, entouré d'une mare de sang et avec plusieurs étiquettes avec des chiffres à coté. Je n'eu le temps de regarder la photo dans les détails que j'entendis mon portable vibrer m'annonçant que j'étais en retard pour l'échauffement d'avant le match. Merci Damon ! Je plonge la photo dans ma poche arrière et sort en trombe de la cabine direction le stade.

Mais ma sœur me bloqua le passage, avec l'air sévère et déterminé à ne pas me laisser passer.

**Rebekah **autoritaire : **« Nick il faut qu'on parle »**

**Klaus** prenant le tout à la rigolade : **« Pas besoin d'encouragement Rebekah je vais très bien m'en sortir »**

**Rebekah** se mettant devant lui **: « Comment tu oses faire ça à Damon ?! »**

**Klaus** la contournant puis s'arrêtant de marcher : **« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »**

**Rebekah : « Comment tu peux avoir la conscience tranquille en faisant ce que tu fais ? Je te préviens tu arrêtes tout de suite ton manège ! » **Dit-elle menaçante

**Klaus **énervé : **« Je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches ! Tu te fais des films Bekah ! Tu m'excuses mais j'ai plus important à faire figure toi »** Haussant le ton

**Rebekah** dégouté par son comportement : **« Comment tu arrives à vivre alors que tu fais tout pour rapprocher Damon d'Elena pour avoir Caroline pour toi tout seul ? »**

Voilà. Elle avait dis les mots que je ne veux pas admettre. Les mots que j'ai du mal à avouer. Et pourtant, je le faisais … et je mettais beaucoup d'espoir dans ça. Je lui dis un vague _« Tu te trompes »_ murmurant puis m'enfonce dans le long couloir en direction du stade, les yeux vidés de toutes émotions.

.

_Début du Match,_

Pov Externe

Les gradins étaient remplis à raz bord, toutes les places ont réussit à ce vendre sans soucis. Les élèves du lycée mettaient corps et âme pour supporter leur équipe qui était arrivée en final de la coupe l'année dernière et deuxième la saison précédente. C'était des résultats spectaculaires pour cette équipe de jeunes motivés et peu expérimentés. Leur objectif n'était d'autre que de gagner tous les trophées pour montrer leur supériorité face à leur grand rival, celui contre qui il avait perdu dans le championnat et la coupe. La présentation des équipes faites, les joueurs se mirent en place et le coup d'envoi fut donné pour les invités. Dans les titulaires, on pouvait voir Matt, Tyler, Kevin, Klaus et Stefan et pleins d'autres, et quelques uns sur le banc, le remplissant à peine.

Damon avait été rejoint par Kol, avec qui il avait créé une bonne relation lors des colonies, et de Jérémy sur les gradins.

**Kol** tenant son paquet de pop corn : **« Alors c'est quoi vos pronostics ? »**

**Damon** se servant tranquillement : **« Je mise 10 dollars que Klaus va se prendre une raclée par le numéro 54 »**

**Jérémy** regardant les siens marquer le 1er point** : « Victoire massacrante, 10 dollars aussi »**

**Kol** faisant mine de réfléchir : **« Je verrais bien égalité, je pose 20 dollars »**

**Damon **sarcastique : **« Quelle confiance en ton équipe Kol »**

**Jérémy : « Un pessimiste de nature »** Dit-il suivi d'un _« J'aurai pas aimé »_ du Salvatore

**Kol** sûr de lui : **« Vous allez voir, il y aura un Klaus Stefan contre Tyler et Kevin, et ce petit conflit va faire perdre l'équipe. Et vous savez qui va tout prendre ? Stefan »**

**Damon : « Il est toujours comme ça ? »** Demanda-t-il faisant référence au ton très sérieux du Mickealson

**Jérémy** d'un ton lassé : **« Seulement avec les filles »**

**Kol **reprenant ses dires **: « Tu le dis avec le mauvais ton, regarde »** Dit-il se tournant vers une jeune fille et lui lançant d'un air charmeur avant de lui lancé un clin d'œil **« Seulement avec les filles »**

L'équipe du lycée avait … comment dire ? Quelques nombreuses difficultés à jouer sur le terrain d'où leur point de retard sur le score. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'action individuelle, trop d'égoïsme dans leur jeu. Par conséquent, pas voir très peu de collectif ce qui rendait le match particulièrement pénible à regarder. Les trois hommes étaient particulièrement dégoutés de leur jeu, un jeu qui se focalisait que sur des joueurs peu doués, laissant de coté les plus talentueux, Stefan et Klaus. Les quelques passes qu'ils avaient réussit à recevoir, ils réussirent à faire quelques bonnes actions qui plurent au public et marquèrent quelques points pour rattraper l'équipe. Mais très souvent, ils se faisaient reprendre par le Co-capitaine Tyler qui trouvait qu'ils ne prenaient pas les bonnes décisions et qu'il n'avait pas assez souvent la balle.

La mi-temps fut arrivée pas assez rapidement à leur gout. Mais lorsque l'arbitre indiqua aux joueurs de rejoindre les vestiaires, les supporteurs sifflèrent l'équipe à cause du score 8 :15, pour l'instant, défaite humiliante d'un des favoris au championnat. Jérémy en profita pour aller chercher des rafraichissements dans son casier. Les joueurs laissèrent place aux cheerleader qui réalisèrent avec enthousiasme leur numéro qui redonnèrent envie aux supporteurs de rester pour la seconde partie du match. Durant tous les enchainements, Damon avait focalisé son regard sur une personne précise, puis son regard c'est mis à dérivé lentement sur le coté, sur une autre fille. Elle avait ses cheveux châtains attachés, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux bruns pétillants de joie, son costume qui lui allait parfaitement bien avec son corps légèrement bronzer et ses longues jambes fines. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait aller lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras comme ce matin … Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait …

**Kol **le sortant de sa rêverie : **« Très beau spectacle hein ? Très jolies filles en passant »**

**Damon **ne retirant pas son regard d'Elle :** « Oh oui … »**

**Kol **le taquinant **: « Tu devrais arrêter de la fixer comme ça, regarde elle t'a remarqué » **puis rajouta **« Elena est très bonne au lit si tu veux mon avis »**

**Damon **réagissant enfin **: « Quoi ?! »**

**Kol **haussant les sourcils **: « Serait-on jaloux ? »**

**Damon : « Non, ce n'est même pas elle que je regardais » **Dit-il recommençant à regarder Elena … euh non Caroline !

**Kol **montrant avec ses doits le 'un peu' **: « Un peu quand même je dirais »**

**Damon **n'avouant toujours pas qu'il avait raison **: « Tu es pénible quand tu veux »**

**Kol **lançant un énième clin d'œil à une fille **: « C'est ce qui fait mon charme »**

**Jérémy **revenant avec des bières **: « Ma sœur ne couchera jamais avec toi Kol »**

**Kol **connaissant déjà la chanson **: « Toutes les filles disent ça … et au final elle se retrouve dans mon lit »**

**Jérémy **taquinant le Salvatore **: « Par contre, mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle se laisserait bien tentée par toi Damon »**

**Damon **ne les prenant pas au sérieux **: « Vous délirez les mecs »**

Le match reprit de plus belle mais au plus grand malheur des supporteurs, la 2ème mi-temps commença déjà mal. Suite à une action individuelle de Tyler, l'équipe perdu un point et Klaus qui avait essayé de rattraper le coup. Les adversaires avaient été trop bien préparé à ce genre de situation et réussir facilement à contourner le Mickealson. L'arbitre pouvait très bien siffler faute suite à un plaquage très violent et dangereux sur ce dernier mais il était resté de marbre face à cette action. Cependant, il fut contraint de siffler un temps-mort remarquant que la victime ne se relevait pas. Stefan rejoignit rapidement son allié et l'aida à se relever, un médecin arriva et ordonna au blessé de quitter le terrain à cause de son poignet qui avait l'air mal en point. Dégouté, Klaus fut changé par Lucas qui était légèrement stressé.

**Damon** avec sarcasme : **« Klaus plaqué par le 54, ça vous rappel pas quelque chose les gars ? »**

**Jérémy : « Tu l'as payé ou quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il en râlant et lui tendant les billets tout comme Kol

Le jeu continua pendant encore une trentaine de minutes, le score était serré 28 : 27 pour l'équipe du lycée. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant le coup de sifflet final. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule action et c'est nous qui avions le ballon. Il ne fallait pas la perdre sinon les adversaires pourraient partir en contre, et tout le monde sait que c'est leur spécialité. Le jeune Lucas réalisa une très belle feinte qui lui ouvrit la voie jusqu'à la zone tant rêvée mais son frère lui réclama très fortement la balle et il dut se résoudre à la lui passer. Kevin se retrouva dans une situation qui ne lui permettait de rien faire et fit une passe très maladroite à Tyler. Ce dernier, avide de gloire et souhaitant devenir l'homme du match, se lança tout seul fonçant tout droit, évitant par la même occasion Stefan, qui avait la position idéale pour donner la victoire à son équipe. Très vite, il se fit plaquer selon les règles du jeu et les adversaires partirent en contre qui s'avéra efficace étant donné qu'ils réussirent à marquer ce qui ramena le score à égalité 28 : 28. Et enfin vint le coup de sifflet final laissant les joueurs rejoindre les vestiaires.

**Kol** lâchant un sourire satisfait **: « Je pense que vous me devez de l'argent »**

**Jérémy** sortant son porte monnaie **: « Pourquoi je suis le seule à avoir rien gagné ? »**

**Kol** roulant des yeux : **« Parce que t'as pas de copine »**

**Jérémy : « C'est comme ça que t'appelles tes coups d'un soir ? »** Demanda-t-il

**Kol **cherchant déjà du regard une compagne : **« J'utiliserais cette argent pour inviter une gente dame à l'hôtel »** puis rajouta avec un sourire en coin **« Le reste lui servira pour le taxi »** il marqua une pause, réfléchissant à un plan machiavélique et continua **« Je te fais don de 20 dollars Damon »**

**Damon** suspectant quelque chose : **« Pour ? »**

**Ko**l avec un sous entendus : **« Pour offrir un diner à miss Guilbert et plus si tu veux »** puis rajouta se remémorant le comportement de son père face aux mecs que ramenait Elena à la maison **« Ou alors pour un gilet pare-balle au cas où le papa Guilbert est de mauvaise humeur »**

_._

_Une heure après le match,_

Pov Externe

Après s'être douché, séché et habillé, Stefan fut enfin prêt pour rejoindre son frère dans la voiture. Il salua ses camarades et quitta la pièce avec Klaus. Toux les deux se dirigèrent vers le parking puis le plus jeune des Salvatore se rendit compte que son portable ne se trouvait plus dans son sac. Il décida de retourner dans les vestiaires pour regarder dans son casier. Lorsqu'il revient sur les lieux, il vit que c'était désert. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit une porte claquer. Il traversa la pièce et passa à travers cette fameuse porte. Il marcha quelques instants et aperçut deux hommes, Tyler et Kevin, avec un objet, son portable.

**Tyler **ironiquement : **« Tient, Stefan, tu as perdu quelque chose ? » J'ai trouvé ceci dans les vestiaires »**

**Stefan** répliqua-t-il **: « Dans mes affaires tu veux dire »**

**Kevin **se moquant ouvertement de lui : **« Dis donc il a du répondant celui-là »**

**Tyler **sur un ton rempli de reproche** : « Tu ne devrais pas pourtant être si confiant après le match que tu viens de jouer »**

**Stefan** s'attendant au pire : **« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »**

**Tyler** avec un sourire mauvais : **« Je veux Damon »** puis poursuivit **« Tu vois il a toujours été un rival pour moi, il a toujours voulu me concurrencer, pendant des années c'était le meilleur dans ce domaine, alors tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été content quand j'ai appris qu'il avait tué ta mère »**

**Stefan **restant calme : **« Il est innocent »**

**Tyler** avec un plan en tête : **« Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de preuve contre lui, mais je vais arranger ça »**

**Kevin** remontant ses manches : **« Il ne suffit qu'un seul problème avec la police où il est le responsable pour que le juge se décide enfin à l'enfermer »**

**Stefan **commençant à comprendre qu'il allait servir d'appât : **« Le seul problème dans ton plan c'est que Damon n'est pas là »**

**Tyler** croyant s'adresser à un idiot : **« Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai pris ton portable ? Je suis sûr que s'il reçoit un message alarmant de son frère il viendra sans réfléchir »**

**Kevin** s'approchant de lui dangereusement : **« Ca fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de te donner une raclée »**

Stefan n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se prit en coup sur le visage. Il s'en prit un autre, puis encore un. Les coups s'enchainaient et il ne put rien faire pour contrer ses attaques. Ils étaient deux, et il était seul … seul et déjà très mal en point. La torture dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle commença à cesser progressivement et s'arrêter. Il se releva immédiatement se préparant à un second round. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et aperçut ces deux agresseurs ainsi que son frère quelques mètres plus loin.

Damon venait d'arriver au vestiaire et sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son frère était absent alors qu'il lui avait demandé de venir. Il commença à penser à un coup bas des deux crétins de service jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits suspects venant de l'extérieur. Il s'y rendit sans réfléchir et vit son frère, par terre, avec eux lui assénant des coups. Il courra vers le groupe, attrapa par la veste Kevin et le sépara de son frère avant de s'en prendre à Tyler. Il réussit à les éloigner de Stefan et là commença un combat 1 vs 2. Damon avait moins de difficulté que son frère, à l'armé il avait été entrainé pendant 2 longues années, alors se battre contre deux gamins n'était pas une chose qui lui demandait beaucoup d'effort. Cependant, c'était des adversaires différents de ceux qu'il avait pris l'habitude de combattre. Tyler et Kevin frappaient sans réfléchir, le plus vite possible avec énormément de force. L'ainé des Salvatore avait du mal à contrer leur coup mais lorsqu'il réussit à prendre l'avantage, il prenait un malin plaisir à les frapper dans l'endroit le plus douloureux pour un Homme.

Tyler étant assez bien amoché, décida que la plus grosse partie de son plan était réalisé (se faire passer pour la victime), prit une barre de fer et attaqua par surprise Damon. Le Lockwood n'eut le temps de l'utiliser très longtemps qu'un homme vient interrompre leur combat, tenant fermement le Salvatore loin de lui.

… **: « Arrêtez tout de suite ! Stop ! » **

**Tyler **avec sarcasme** : « Le professeur d'Histoire en personne, vous appréciez le spectacle ? »**

**Alaric : « Je ne vois pas qu'est ce qui te fais ricaner à ce point » **Rétorqua-t-il

**Tyler **satisfait **: « C'est fini Damon pour toi, tu n'aurais pas du revenir à Mistic Falls, je serais ta perte ! Profite bien de tes derniers instants de liberté ! » **Cria-t-il pour qu'il l'entende bien

Alaric tenta d'aider le Salvatore et essaya d'avoir des informations sur la situation qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux mais ce dernier était pâle et n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à ses interrogations. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et avec un Stefan apeuré pour son frère, rejoignit la voiture et rentra chez lui.

.

.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Les vacances arrives j'espère que vous avez déjà prévu de vous éclater cet été )

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre : Du réveil de la famille Guilbert ? De la scène Delena ? De Kol et Jérémy qui taquine Damon sur Elena pendant le match ? Damon qui vient secourir son frère Stefan ? D'Alaric qui intervient « par hasard » ? Enfin des menaces de Tyler ?

Surprise pour vous chers lecteurs !

A partir de maintenant, à chaque chapitre je mettrai le titre d'une musique que j'apprécie que vous connaissez déjà ou que vous allez découvrir )

Un nouveau rôle pour vous ! :p Une petite note sur 10 pour la musique dans le review et votre favoris pour la Coupe Du Monde au Brésil ! :p

_Titre Musique : Austin Mahone – Till I Found You_

Perso je mettrai 10/10 pour la musique et l'Allemagne médaillée d'or :D

PS : Je suis en série S et je commence les épreuves du Bac Lundi 16 jusqu'au Lundi 23 alors je n'aurais pas le temps de commencer le prochain chapitre :/ Je m'excuse d'avance mais j'essayerai de me rattraper

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et à bientôt ! :D


End file.
